Angela: A Harvest Moon Fairytale
by IAmNotAPickle
Summary: Angela's life was never easy. With the help of two meddling magic-users, can she get her happily ever after? Not if Luna has her way...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey! :D Okay so please take a read and tell me whether or not I should continue this. WARNING: If continued this will contain some SERIOUS Luna bashing and some Vivi x Gale (what? They're SO right for each other)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or Gill (I'll leave that privilege to Angela)**

Once upon a time -for that is how all stories should begin- there was a small, beautiful island filled with prosperity. It had its own king -albeit an eccentric one- and hierarchy. The king was always sure to keep his citizens happy. However even in the happiest of places, tears are still shed...

Silent tears fell like rain from large, brown eyes, red from crying. With a loud sniff, a petite girl of seven stood, not bothering wiping away the mud on her knees from kneeling on the damp earth. Her light brown hair clung to her head from the hard rain as she gave one last longing look over her shoulder, before sprinting as fast as her small, pale legs could take her. Her small footprints had sunk into the soaked earth in front of the freshly-filled grave.

"Poor...girl," A soft man's voice said "First her mother and now her father... She doesn't have anyone... to look after her. Even her stepsister is still too...young,"

"Well, why don't one of us take her in?"A harsher, but playful voice retorted "I'm sure she could be a great witch and I need someone to test out my latest potion!"

"Witch, you're... not using a little... girl to be your tester," The first voice said decisively.

"You're no fun!" The second voice whined. "You know she won't be happy with them. At least with _me _she'd have some fun!"

"Despite what you... may think, being poisoned... isn't fun!"

The two strangely dressed figures continued to bicker childishly, the glowing crystal ball now forgotten. That is, until the heard a new voice coming from it.

"Hey! You should watch where you're going! Apologize for running into me," An angry voice demanded. Both figures turned to the ball once again and watched intently, occasionally pushing each other to get a better view.

The girl was after bumping into someone as she ran, knocking them both to the wet footpath of the graveyard. She had landed on a boy slightly older than her with blonde hair and blue eyes. She didn't notice his expensive clothes as she shouted back "Oh excuse me for being too busy crying to keep my eyes out for jerks!"

"You should be sorry! Don't you know who I am?" He argued.

The girl looked him up and down for a moment with a scrutinizing gaze. "A stuck-up jerk covered in mud,"

The boy looked down at his wet, but spotless clothes. "What? I'm not-" He was cut off by her grabbing a fistful of mud and rubbing it in his shirt.

"Now you are. Maybe if you had been nice I would have said sorry," She informed him, matter-of-factly. Without waiting for his response, she rushed off again, leaving the blonde gawking after her.

After a minute the boy seemed to regain composure. Kneeling down, he picked up the now muddy, white roses he had brought with him. He sighed and stared at one of the more decorated headstones.

"Mother? I've come to see you again. I don't understand why they had to bury you so far away. I think Father just doesn't want to see you anymore.." He trailed off, his clear blue eyes rimming with tears and laid down the roses, after a moment of thought asked "Do you think that girl was right? About me being a jerk and not nice? … Well, I'm going to prove her wrong. I promise."

The two figures smiled when it was over. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Witch asked, her bright orange eyes sparkling with mischief.

"...No," The Wizard replied with crossed arms. The Witch chose to ignore him.

"When they're older we should-"

The Wizard cut her off. "We're not going to... meddle with the lives of two mortals!"

"After what she's going to go through, she deserves to be treated like royalty!"

"We're not going... to force them together," he said, looking down "but, we could... give them a push in the right direction,"

"I think I'm rubbing off on you!" The Witch exclaimed with glee, hugging him. "This will be so much fun!"

X.X.X

The young girl, Angela, was a peasant. Both her parents had been prosperous farmers with a larger-than-average house as a result, but farmers all the same. She was born a farmer and would die a farmer. Her mother and younger sister had died in childbirth when she was two. Her father, knowing she would need a female role model in her life, had reluctantly married again to an already widowed seamstress, Lucinda. Lucinda had two daughters, Candace a shy, soft-spoken girl an Luna an ambitious, but rude, pinkette. For four years Lucinda and Angela had an awkward relationship where Angela seemed to be walking on eggshells to stay out of her stepmother's way. Lucinda showed clear favouritism to her youngest daughter, Luna and so Candace and Angela had formed a sisterly bond through it.

However, after the sudden death of her father, Angela's life rapidly changed. Her old room was given Luna and her bed was unceremoniously dumped in the attic. Lucinda, having given up her career as a seamstress after she had re-married, had decided that Angela should take over her parent's farm to provide for the family and while Candace tried her best to be helpful to her stepsister, she was not able to be much help. Angela now had to wake at six each morning to work on the farm. Lucinda had soon cleverly realised that if she was already getting up at six, why couldn't she also make breakfast for her and her daughters? And so, the once happy little girl became the only source of income and a servant in her own house.

Years past like days and soon Angela became a beautiful hard-working woman, that angry argument in the graveyard with the rude little boy was long forgotten. While the boy too forgot it, the promise he made stayed with him. In time he became a kind young man, determined to make his kingdom into a better place.

X.X.X

Our story truly begins on the 1st day of Autumn. Prince Gill's 21st birthday was only a season away and the King was adamant that his son provide him with grandchildren. Often, he would mention this in front of courtiers and noblewomen. Often, Gill found himself hiding a massive blush as he left the awkward scene hurriedly. However, King Hamilton had decided that his son was to wed before the end of the season. But the King was a kind man and knowing his son not to be the most romantic man in the kingdom, decided to host four balls at the end of each week of the season and invite every potential bride in the country, to help his son find a wife. The first would be a masquerade held in the castle ballroom. The next was to be held at the southern beach and participants were to dress for the beach. The third would be a fancy dress party and would be held in a clearing (thanks to the hard-working carpenters) in Fugue Forest and the theme was 'magic'. The final ball was to be held in the grounds before the church, guests could dress in whatever way they wanted. At this ball on the final day of Autumn, the crown prince was to propose.

And God, how he wasn't looking forward to it.

**A/N: So should I continue this or not? The next chapters will be written in a less fairy-tale way just to let you guys know (if you think I should continue, that is)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is called **_**fan**_** fiction for a reason. For those of you with low IQ that means I am just a **_**fan**_** meaning that I don't own Harvest Moon. All clear?**

"Ugh," A young woman groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she felt her way along the floor until she found the exit. Lifting up the hatch of the attic door, she squinted as light finally hit her deep brown eyes. She silently crept down down the old, wooden ladder. After she had bathed quickly, she dressed herself in her usual green workclothes. Careful to not make a sound, she hurried down the stairs to the first floor.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she heard the sound of rashers* sizzling from the kitchen. "Candace? What are doing up so early?" she whispered to her elder stepsister who was standing over the oven with a determined expression. The blue-haired girl gasped in shock, but relaxed when she recognised the voice.

"I thought I could help you with the breakfasts from now on..." She mumbled, fiddling with her skirt.

Angela raised a slender eyebrow. "but you already help me around the farm so much!" she complained. A teasing smirk spread across her face "Who is he?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Wh-what?" Candace asked in shock.

Angela nodded and rubbed her imaginary beard. "Obviously, you're practising your cooking skills to impress a certain lad. Now who is he?"

"Wha- I, n-no! I don't..." Her flustered sister trailed off and looked down with a red face. Angela put a hand on her shoulder to show she wasn't fooled. "...It's Julius!" she admitted after a moment of quiet squirming.

Her younger stepsister nudged her with her shoulder. "Ah, going after money, eh?" she winked, teasingly. As Candace's blue eyes widened in shock, Angela burst out in laughter. "I'm only messing, Candace. I swear! I think it's sweet that you're finally going after him,"

The shy girl let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I'll make the breakfasts this morning. If that's alright?"

Hikari grinned "Sure thing, Candace! Maybe I could even give you some pointers,"

"Can you two keep it down? _Some_ of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!" A shrill voice said from behind the girls. They turned to see the piercing blue glare of Lucinda. Her long, beautiful, purple hair was hidden underneath her nightcap and dark shadows marred the pale skin on her face. She was taller than Candace by a few inches and small Angela by many more. "Candace! What are you doing making the food? That's Angela's duty. Did she force you into this?"

"Mother! Of course she didn't!" Candace gasped in shock, but in her meekness wasn't able to meet her mother's ferocious gaze. "I was just... practising..."

Lucinda smiled warmly and held her daughter close "Silly, girl!" She chided, her voice filling with pride. "When you're sister of the Queen you won't need to cook for yourself. We're all going to be royalty one day..." she sighed dreamily, then added, patronizingly "and I'll give Angela the farm,"

'_Because it's not like I don't already do most of the work on it,_' Angela thought, a small bit of anger bubbling up at the tone in her stepmother's voice.

"Now, Candace, go back to bed and get some sleep. Angela, I want an extra large breakfast this morning. It's going to be a tiring day for all of us!"

Nodding the brunette took over the cooking and waved to her blue-haired friend, who seemed hesitant to leave. '_I wonder what she meant?_' Angela mused as she waited for the water in the pot to boil.

X.X.X

She received her answer as she finished watering the last row of Bluemist flowers. "Angela," Lucinda called from the house."Get Bronze ready. We're going into town today,"

'_Her name is Amber,_' Angela sighed, but did as she was told and wondered if when Lucinda said 'we' if she really meant all of them and not just her and her daughters.

Amber neighed happily as she pulled the carriage along, pleased to be spending more time with her mistress. "Come on, girl!" Angela hurried her gently. That's why she liked her mistress. She was kind, not like the purple-haired mistress. Or the pink one for that matter. The blue mistress was nice but never came to see him. Amber trotted faster in response to the prompting.

"Hey, dirt-girl! Are we there yet?" Her younger stepsister moaned from inside the carriage.

"We're only a mile away," Angela reassured her. Unfortunately this wasn't enough for Luna

"Well make this stupid horse go faster!" She ordered angrily. She turned to her mother and pouted "Mom, tell Angela to hurry on. I want my dress _now_!"

'_Dress?_' Angela thought in confusion. Why were they going clothes shopping now? '_They'd swear we were rich!_' She complained inwardly. Luna's and Lucinda's near constant spending on frivolous things like broaches and parasols deeply aggravated Angela. She worked hard for that money! Yet, she barely spent a fraction of as much as they did, but she kept her mouth shut.

When she was younger Angela had briefly considered running away. However, whenever she would try, something would always stop her. Sometimes it was the idea was leaving Candace behind, others it was the guilt of knowing she would be letting her deceased parents' cherished farm go unlooked after. The phrase 'better with the devil you know, then the devil you don't' would ring through her head. Over time, she had learned to accept life the way it was, complaining only lead to punishment. Life was easier this way. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. If Lucinda's wild fantasies were ever to come true...

"Angela! Are you evening listening?" Lucinda screamed.

Her brown eyes widened as Angela realised she had gotten lost in her thoughts. "Sorry!" she apologized hastily "Come on Amber," she practically pleaded with the horse. She still had bruises on her hands from last time.

X.X.X

"Hello, ladies. Welcome to my shop. Feel free to browse and take as long as you want," A kind old woman said from behind the counter as they all entered the tailors. "Angela!" The tailor suddenly exclaimed and ran to hug the brunette. **(A/N: no she's not related to them)**

"Hello, Shelly. I hope you found the wool and yarn alright," The farmer smiled, embarrassed at the show of affection.

"It's the best quality I've gotten since your father passed," The old lady smiled, sadly as she released her. She turned to the eldest of the girls. "Candace, hows your dressmaking coming along?"

"Um.. It's alright, I hope it'll look, er, nice..." She replied, fidgeting with her plaid skirt.

X.X.X

"But Mother, I don't _want_ a blue dress!" Luna pouted childishly, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Blue is his favourite colour," Lucinda coaxed, shoving the extravagant forget-me-not blue dress at her daughter.

"So every girl is going to be wearing it!" Luna explained, rolling her clear blue eyes.

"That's my girl," Lucinda said proudly throwing her arm around Luna's shoulder "always thinking ahead. That's what'll win you his heart!"

Angela and Candace stood off awkwardly to the side, listening to the two women discuss what dress would suit the pinkette best. "Why do they want a new dress so suddenly?" Angela asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"You didn't hear?" Candace asked in shock, turning to her stepsister. Angela just shook her head. "The King is holding four balls for Prince Gill- one at the end of each week. At the end of the final ball his highness will have to propose to the girl of his choice, or the King will set an arranged marriage with a princess from another country. All the information was sent to us in a letter,"

A ray of hope flickered in Angela's mind. If Luna married the prince, she could have the farm! Then she could finally be free of her stuck-up stepsister. '_I'd never see her again!_' She squealed inwardly with glee. "Are you going to the ball with Julius?" she asked the bluenette.

"Yes...but just as friends," She sighed, a dreamy expression on her face as she undoubtedly pictured the 'fabulous' jeweller in a suit and mask.

"I'm sure you both want it to be otherwise," The brunette smiled, half-wishing to be as lucky as Candace. Working from dawn to dusk did have its drawbacks. Frowning, the farmer realised something "Why aren't you getting a dress then?"

Blushing her shy friend said "I made my own," Angela smiled and clapped her sister on the back, proud of knowing someone as talented with sewing as Candace. "And one for you too,"

Angela's mouth fell open "R-really?" she asked in disbelief. "but I don't know the first thing about Balls!"

"I'll tell you all that I know... it may not be much but..." Candace's shyness came back with a vengeance.

"You'll be a great teacher, Cand. I'll just won't be a very good student," Angela grinned sheepishly

X.X.X

In the end, Luna and Lucinda finally agreed on a short, golden dress with white roses attached to add and a very noticeable, extravagant matching mask, with large white feathers sticking out of one side. On the journey home Lucinda was over-the-moon with joy as she would brag endlessly of how her little girl would be Queen by Winter.

"Candace, you'll be sister to the Queen!" She squealed, clutching her eldest daughter's hand tightly in her own, pale, bony hand. "You should be more excited!"

"Of course, Mother," She smiled half-heartedly.

"And you, Angela! You'll have your own farm, won't that be exciting?" She called to the girl outside in the cold evening air.

"I can't wait," Came the reply, but the farmer didn't seem to paying attention, only gazing at the millions of stars that shone brightly in the night sky, wondering how much things would change before the snows of Winter would arrive.

X.X.X

"Her stepsister appears to have... done the work for us," Wizard observed.

"No way!" The Witch exclaimed "I don't trust the younger one. Luna's going to cause some trouble, and that's where _we _come in!"

"You're enjoying this... too much," The man said, regretting agreeing to help the Witch in another of her schemes. Why had he ever agreed in the first place?

"Since when was having some honest fun bad, Gale?" She replied, teasingly, her beautiful pumpkin-colour eyes twinkling mischievously, lighting her her entire face. Oh yeah, _that _was why.

***Rashers = Bacon, well at least I think is the American way of saying it. Them things made of pig that you fry!**

**A/N: Okay so what do you guys think so far? Opinions please! Oh and let me know for any grammatical mistakes! (is that what a beta does? I'm not sure)**

**Link to Luna's dress and mask is in my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything! EVERYTHING!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Remember reviews = love + quicker updates (haha I'm blackmailing ye ;D )I'm glad I got the right word for rashers. Thanks ****NekoHimeNya****:D**

** Okay so please let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes or if there's anywhere that you think needs improvement.**

**Link to the dresses in my profile.**

**Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Wow," Angela whispered, her chocolate eyes the size of saucers in amazement. "Candace, you're a miracle worker,"

A light blush graced her naturally pale cheeks as she grinned sheepishly into the mirror in Candace's bedroom. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was wearing a strapless long, deep purple dress with a flower made of fake jewels that's 'roots' spread down the dress. What astounded Angela was that _she_ was wearing it and she _didn't _look completely hideous. Angela, the farmer, was going to a masquerade. '_I can't believe it,_' She thought '_I always thought the only dress I'd ever wear was the one to Candace's wedding!_' She put on a simple matching mask, that covered the top half of her face. '_With the mask on,_' She smiled, gazing at her '_I actually don't look ugly!_'

"Candace, thank you so much!" She hugged her stepsister tightly. She felt lucky to look half as beautiful as the bluenette did. Candace wore a simple, white, short-sleeved dress with pale blue flower circling ever edge. It suited her perfectly.

When Angela was younger, she had felt a slight jealousy towards her stepsisters. Luna had beautiful thick, pink-purple hair and Candace had long, elegant blue hair. Both had deep sapphire eyes. Angela considered herself plain and ugly, with limp, boring brown hair and ordinary run-of-the-mill brown eyes. Plain. Boring. Unnoticeable. _Invisible_.

But just for tonight, maybe things would be different. It was an invigorating and terrifying thought. Tonight, with this mask on, she could be anything she wanted.

X.X.X

"Oh don't you look beautiful!" Lucinda exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she gazed at her daughters. Luna grinned behind her decorated mask, and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Candace blushed and fiddled with her thumbs. Lucinda narrowed her blue eyes and asked sharply, "Where's Angela?"

"Here," A voice called as a slender figure in purple hurried down the stairs.

"Mother!" Luna screeched when she saw her stepsister, dressed and ready for the masquerade. "Angela can't come with us," She crossed her arms and pouted. '_She's trying to get Prince Gilligan all to herself, so I'll be stuck on this stupid farm for the rest of my life,_' She thought angrily.

Lucinda, agreeing with her youngest daughter, ordered, "Angela, go up and change. You have to mind the farm while we are gone. We wouldn't want your parents' farm getting robbed, now would we?" She hoped to guilt the rancher into staying. She knew how the girl cherished anything of her parents'. And it wouldn't do if the Prince were to take an interest in her, because, as much as Lucinda hated to admit it, Angela was good-looking. '_But not nearly to the same extent as Luna. She'll be queen one day, I can tell,_'

"But, Lucinda, please? I-"

"Go and change now, Angela. Don't be selfish; it's your duty to look after the house,"

"Mother, please," Candace said quietly "Let Angela go. She deserves it,"

"If you don't shut you mouth, you won't be going either," The mother threatened and the bluenette became reluctantly silent. "Angela, go upstairs." She ordered sternly.

"Please, Lucinda. I've never asked for-" Angela was cut off, when a furious Luna grabbed the back of her dress and pulled down sharply, ripping the fabric.

"Oops," She said sarcastically, a smug grin stretched across her face "It mustn't have been good-quality,"

The soft, brown eyes of the farmer, widened and filled with tears as she turned and sprinted up the staircase. Candace looked after her sadly, but knew she needed time alone. She sighed and looked down. '_I should have done a better job on Angela's dress. I'm such a terrible seamstress. I hope she won't hate me..._'

X.X.X

"That little mmph!" Before the angered Witch could utter the curse, the Gale clapped his tanned hands over her gutter-mouth. "Well she is!" She argued when her mouth was uncovered.

"You said... you knew this was going to happen," The Wizard stated.

"Yes, but I didn't think she'd be that... that... that... UGH!" Vivi screamed, unable to find words that wouldn't result in duct tape across her mouth.

"Well, then...let's go help her..."

X.X.X

"I'm such an idiot," Angela mumbled into her lumpy, damp pillow, between loud sobs. She had changed back into her farming clothes. She had heard the others leave half an hour previously in the carriage. "Why do I even care? I wouldn't have liked it there. I don't even know how to dance," She comforted herself, half-heartedly. She didn't need to go to balls anyway. Who wanted to dress up in uncomfortable clothes and listen to hundreds of girls screaming about marrying the Prince? Not her!

"Dun dun dun dun!" A high-pitched voice sang as two loud thumps sounded behind the girl. "We're here to save the day!"

"...It's night," A deeper voice said, tiredly.

"I don't care! It's an expression," The other said angrily.

"Well it's... wrong!"

"Idiot!"

"Who's the idiot here...?"

"You are, idiot!"

By now Angela had turned around and was observing the two strangely-dressed figures bicker childishly. They were both dressed up in halloween costumes and both appeared to be very worked up over the small disagreement. She still couldn't grasp _why _they were in her home in the first place. Something about saving the night...?

"Can I help you?" She finally asked, tired of their shouting.

Only the woman turned to her. The woman's eyes widened and she stomped on the man's foot with her hard, black shoes. He turned and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Alright, Angie! We're here to take _you_ to the ball!" The woman exclaimed leaning forward on her hip, with glee evident in her mischievous orange eyes. A strand of gray eyes fell over her pale face and she blew it away, angry at it for ruining her pose.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked ,sceptically "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The man scratched his dark, sandy, blonde hair. "You may call... me Wizard... This is the Witch Princess,"

"I was friends with your mother," Witch Princess grinned. Angela raised an eyebrow. She didn't look a day over twenty. "We've been waiting for FOREVER for this night!"

"We wish to help you..." Wizard added. "You... deserve it,"

The farmer frowned in thought. Two oddly-dressed strangers, who claim to her know her mother when they look the same age as her, show up at night and say they want to take her to the ball. As much as she knew she'd regret this, Angela agreed. "Why not?" She smiled, ruefully. What did she have to lose?

"This will be great!" The Witch screamed, hugging the farmer tight.

"You will... enjoy the ball very much," The Wizard stated. "You will need a dress though..."

"Yes, every girl deserves to wear a nice dress and have a night of dancing and fun with a special person," The Witch said, suggestively, looking up at her companion and Angela knew she wasn't who the Witch was talking about.

"Yes, Angela will have... fun," He nodded. contently.

"Agh!" The Witch exclaimed in frustration. She growled and taking out a wand, waved it over Angela once and mumbled something incoherently. "Men are oblivious, so let's make you obvious!"

Angela gasped as she felt her clothes change. She now wore a tight, sleeveless, blood red dress that barely covered her...dignity. Her shoes became knee-high, black, leather boots with red laces. '_She really is a witch!_' The brunette thought in shock.

"Witch," The Wizard said calmly, coming to the poor girl's rescue "She's not going to wear that," He clapped his hands together and her clothes changed again.

It became her favourite colour green and grew down to reach her feet, but stayed slim. Lighter green lace covered the dress from the waist down, while the top half was intricately decorated. Her boots became pale green heels.

"...Fine. It'll do," The Witch Princess finally agreed. She waved her wand and a matching mask covered the top half of Angela's face.

"Let's get going, girly!" The magic-user grabbed her hand in her own pale palm and dragged her down the trapdoor, stairs, hall and out of the house. She picked up an old broomstick that was leaning against the wall and hopped on. She motioned for the brunette to do the same. "Don't be shy. You won't fall off... I hope," With those oh-so-comforting words, Angela gingerly sat on the broom and clutched the Witch tightly. "I'll be back soon. Mind the house for us?" She called over the shoulder to the Wizard as they zoomed off into the crisp Autumn night.

'_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die!_' The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, terrified. She had never been so frightened in her life, flying high above the treetops on a delicate sweeping brush.

"Here we are!" The Witch announced, throwing her arms into the air. "Er, Angie? You can let go now,"

"Sorry," The farmer apologised, stepping onto the solid cobbled stone path with a sigh of relief.

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter, it was so fun. The witch practically writes herself, the wizard tags along afterward. REVIEW OR ELSE I MAKE ANGELA LICK HAMILTON'S HAIR! You have been warned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: Okay guys. I've just realised how absolutely sucky my grammar is, can someone please be my Beta Reader? I'd be super, super grateful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Seriously why does this even need to be said? Of course I don't own it! I'd be stinking rich, what would I be doing on here? Okay I probably still would for the craic, but I don't own it okay? I don't.**

"Right. Here's the deal, Ang," Witch Princess said, slinging her arm around the girl's shoulders. "What we used on your clothes is a transformation spell. And because of one _complete_ accident that anyone could have made, the Harvest Goddess used her powers to make every transformation spell immediately undo at midnight. So basically, get out before twelve or you're screwed, 'kay?"

"What was the accident?" Angela asked, curiously, turning her head to one side.

"Oh... well some witch - I don't know _who_, but I'm sure she's actually quite talented, not to mention gorgeous _-_ got... turned into a pink frog..."

The brunette burst into laughter, and tears streamed down her face. "A pink frog! Bahahaha!" She chortled. "Hey, Witch Princess?" She asked, once she was calm once again.

"Yeah?" A furious witch said through gritted teeth.

"...What was it like being a frog?"

X.X.X

'_This was never a good idea_' Angela thought, as she slowly ascended the marble steps to the castle, her pale hand clutching the banister tightly. The sounds of merry music filled her ears. '_Find Candace. Eat snacks. Dance with some random lad. Apologise for stepping on his feet repeatedly during the dance. Get out_' She planned it all out, to comfort herself. She would blend in and just relax for a few hours.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the large, sculpted, white threshold and into the light of the hall. Her eyes widened in amazement as she looked over the room. Down the grand, white staircase, covered by a red carpet, a large hall spread out. Many couples danced and twirled to the music coming from a group of musicians playing on a stage at the back. Waiters stood with platters of every different kind of food arranged neatly. Angela's mouth watered a little.'_On second thought... Eat snacks. Eat snacks. Have a drink. Get out._'

Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a great number of women just standing to the side, their eyes locked on one couple dancing on the centre of the dance floor. A woman with braided black hair in a baby blue dress and mask danced slowly with a man with platinum blonde hair in a black tuxedo and navy blue mask.

And, Angela noticed, all the women's dresses were blue...

'_Wasn't there something Luna said about that in the tailors?_'

X.X.X

Prince Gill was bored. No, bored _out of his mind_. All evening he'd spent dancing with complete strangers who just wanted to marry him for his money. It wasn't his definition of a good evening, that was for sure. He glanced at his watch. '_Only eleven? It feels like I've been here forever!_'

"It was a pleasure to dance with you," He droned out, after the dance had ended. Despite his obvious lack of enthusiasm, the woman giggled and curtsied in her long, pale, blue dress. That was another thing about the evening, sure blue was his favourite colour, but seeing every woman in the ball wearing one shade or another, was quickly making him sick of it.

Sighing, he left the floor (and a lot of disappointed women) to seek out his father. When he found him, King Hamilton was chatting happily to a waiter about grandchildren. The waiter shifted uncomfortably, careful not to drop the platter of food, when he noticed the Prince

"Hello, Prince Gill!" The waiter, who Gill recognised at Chase, greeted with a wave. He and Chase were close, so no bow was expected any more.

"Oh Gilligan!" The King smiled, whole-heartedly "We were just talking about you,"

'_Oh Harvest Goddess!_' Gill groaned inwardly, sensing the beginning of a very awkward conversation. "Please, Father. Must I really be married before Winter?" He asked, pleadingly "I mean, I don't have enough time to actually get to know-"

"I'll hear none of your excuses, Gilligan!" Hamilton said, wagging his plump finger in front of his son's face. "As next in line, you need to produce a suitable heir and I want to be a grandpa!" He finished, throwing his arms into the air.

"None of these women want anything but-" He began to protest, but was again interrupted by his father.

"Nonsense! You'll find the right one out there somewhere, I'm sure." He reached up to pat his son's shoulder. "How about that lovely young lady over there?" He pointed to a petite, young woman with thick, curled pink hair in two high pigtails in a stunning golden dress, making coy glances at the Prince. She stood off to the side of them, with an older woman with long purple hair tailing her.

"She's very pretty," He admitted grumpily. "But-"

"What about her?" Chase suggested helpfully. He knew how much the King liked to meddle with other's lovelives, at one point it had even been his own! Thankfully, he and Maya were now an item and he no longer had to worry. "The girl in green on the staircase?"

Gill raised an eyebrow but turned to look anyway. A slender girl, in an intricate green dress slowly descended the grand staircase. She had an awestruck look on her face, as her head turned in all directions, taking in every detail with amazement. She frowned and touched her waist. Her eyes flickered across the room until they spotted where he stood. A large grin grew across her face. '_Oh Goddess! Not another one!_' Gill sighed. The woman hurried over to them as the musicians began their next song.

Once she was closer to them, she seemed a bit more hesitant. She slowed her walk and scratched the back of her head. '_Here it comes..._' Gill braced himself, glumly.

"Mind if I take a couple of them?" She asked, walking past the Prince straight to Chase. '_W-what?_' he thought in shock. She didn't even notice him!

"Sure," The waiter laughed. He lowered the platter slightly for her and she gratefully took one of the spring rolls. "I made them myself,"

She smiled and took a bite. "Rese ouf mumayzin!" She exclaimed, speaking with her mouth full. She swallowed. "Oh sorry," She giggled when she noticed his disgusted look. "But that's really delicious," She grabbed a handful and started eating happily. '_I know exactly what to do with my night!_' She grinned.

Behind her, Gill still had a shocked expression. His father noticed this with a chuckle, muffled by his sleeve. He elbowed the blonde and motioned to the girl. "Ask her to dance!" When his son chose to ignore his, he repeated "Now, son,"

Sighing, Gill tapped on the young woman's shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, for once not sure what the answer would be.

"No, thanks. I actually don't know how to dance," Was the cheerful reply. Angela felt so much happier with a stomach full of delicious cuisine.

Gill furrowed his blonde eyebrows in thought for a moment, then smiled a genuine smile "You don't know who I am, do you?" This was actually pretty funny to see her so clueless.

"...Er, am I supposed to?" Chase muffled a laugh with his hand. How could she really be

"If you don't, then I guess not," He smiled, enjoying himself. "Are you sure you don't want a dance?" He asked with an outstretched hand.

"But, I don't know how!" Angela protested.

"It's actually quite simple. I can show you,"

"Sure, just don't get mad if I step on you... a lot,"

X.X.X

Luna was outraged, furious, ready to rip someone's head off. The Prince had been looking at her and talking. She was sure he was just about to approach her, when that stupid, brown-haired, vomit green-wearing bimbo had stole him!

The pinkette watched them closely with scrutinising eyes. That woman _must _be acting. What a faker. Laughing and smiling and joking, who did she think she was fooling?

"Now take three steps to the right," Gill said patiently, guiding the woman.

"My right or yours?" She asked, shifting her hand on his arm.

"Yours," He confirmed, then chuckled "that's your left,"

"What?" She said snatching her hands away from his shoulder and arm and made 'L's in them. A second of serious contemplation later. "Oh yeah... whoops!" She laughed.

"Okay, now two steps back and two forward. Think you can handle that?" The blonde teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him, childishly. "No promises,"

X.X.X

A frown appeared on the Prince's face as he heard the song come to an end. This was the first time tonight he actually enjoyed himself.

"Well, for my first time, I didn't do so bad, did I?" His brunette dancing partner asked with a grin and let go of her partner.

"My swelling foot begs to differ," The blonde smirked and crossed his arms, attempting to wind the woman up. "Maybe you should avoid high heels while dancing,"

"But then I'd have to be constantly looking up at you!" She complained, lifting up the hem of her dress to show how high her heels were. "And I'd like to see you even stay upright in these! I don't know how some ladies do it,"

"In this next dance, if you step on my foot once, you have to keep your shoes off for the rest of the night," He extended a hand, his smug look in place. The rancher grabbed his hand and shook it tightly.

"You've got yourself a deal," She smirked, determinedly, and he placed his hands back on her shoulder and waist. "Just don't even _think_ about twirling me!"

X.X.X

"This isn't _so _bad," The brunette decided, wiggling her now free toes experimentally, clutching her shoes in her hand. She looked up at the blonde and grinned. "It's rather refreshing, actually," She joked.

She frowned after a moment. "What time is it?"

"Five minutes til Midnight. Why?"

The brunette let out a scream of surprise. "I'm so sorry. I've got to go!" She exclaimed, trying to run to the staircase. A confused Prince, grabbed her wrist and demanded she explain what was going on. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice dancing with you," She waved.

Gill stared in shock as the girl sprinted out of sight.

X.X.X

"Hey, Ang! Have fun?" The grey-haired witch asked with a sly grin as she leaned against her broomstick in the shadows outside the castle.

The brunette nodded and smiled. She and the Witch Princess sat on the sturdy cleaning equipment and zoomed through the night air. Half-way through their journey, Angela's clothes reverted to their former state in a flash of turquoise light.

"...Yep, nothing quite like spending the evening in the arms of a Prince..." The Witch cackled, as Angela hopped off the broomstick.

"WHAT?"

**A/N: Agh, this chapter was really hard to write. :( Please review, because I really need opinions on this chapter. **

** All flame will be used to boil myself a pot of tea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AGH! This chapter was a monster to write! It refused to be written! It was so hard :( and it's shorter than normal, but it DOES contain some character-building-important-stuff so don't just skip it (no cookies for people who skip. Just warning ye!) Sorry it was such a long wait :(**

** Okay so there is a flashback in this chapter. Just so ye guys know, from now on flashbacks and dreams will be written in italics.**

** Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no suey.**

Luna's face contorted into a sly grin as she watched her new-found rival run off. Who she was no longer mattered; she was gone now. Luna would have the Prince all to herself. Her mother gave her a subtle nod of approval and left in search of her elder daughter. Flicking her volumised, pink hair, she approached the Prince with a spring in her step, her golden dress glittering lightly as it reflected the light.

"Could I please have this dance?" She asked sweetly, looking down with feigned shyness.

X.X.X

"You're so oblivious, it's cute!" The Witch giggled, turning around to pinch the rancher's cheeks. "Everyone was watching you,"

"You're messing. You've got to be joking with me," Angela pleaded, desperately.

"Nope, you danced with the Prince!" She smirked. "And from the looks of it... _You liiiiiiiiike him_!" She sang the last part.

The brunette moaned, putting her head into her arms and mumbling.

"But on a serious note: did you not notice everyone staring at you, or were you just lost in his eyes?" Her smirk grew with each word in proportion to her companion's blush.

The rancher sighed and entered the house, a small frown appearing on her pink lips.

"...So how was the ball?" Gale asked the brunette when she entered the kitchen.

"It was great fun. Thank you so much for everything," Angela replied, gratefully. "I'm going to head up to bed now. It was nice meeting you both," She bowed and tried to leave the room, but Vivi grabbed her wrist.

"Ang, you do realise we're taking you to every ball, right?" The grey-haired witch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? B-b-but!" She stuttered, flustered from confusion.

"If I don't, when I kick the bucket*, Molly will give me such a lecture for not helping out her only daughter," Witch grinned. Wizard nodded his agreement, silently shuddering at the thought of the loud-mouth brunette waiting for them from beyond the grave. "Also-"

"But, I can't go to any more balls!" Angela burst out, loudly. "It was only for that mask that I could tonight," She added, thinking of the many other reasons.

The Witch Princess rolled her bright, orange eyes. " Don't you worry, Angie. We have our ways," She motioned to Wizard and released Angela's wrist and headed out of the room. She stopped in the threshold, her pale hand resting on the peeling white paint and said "We'll be back at the end of the week to take you. You're going to that ball, Angie," Her words sounded like a threat to the rancher. "Just don't tell anyone about us, yet,"

Without another word she and her fellow magic-user disappeared into the starry night sky, though her gleeful laughter hung in the air after she was no longer in sight.

With the meddling magic-users gone, Angela was left alone. She sat wearily at the kitchen table. Her thoughts going at a mile a minute, the silence only amplifying them to her unwilling ears. '_I can't go again! ... They'll all know I'm just a farmer... I don't deserve to go... Luna will kill me! ... Lucinda will lock me in the attic for a week ... Of all the men there, why did he have to be the Prince?_'

X.X.X

Large, brown eyes fluttered open to bright sunlight. Yawning loudly, the brunette rancher sat up. After a moment a scream escaped her lips when she registered the bright, blue eyes boring into hers. She shot up and with a panicked gaze, realised in horror she was still in the hard, wooden chair at the kitchen table.

"Um, Angela?" The brunette relaxed visibly when she found it was Candace. Sadly, the calm did not last longer than a few seconds. "It's half eight..."

Before her stepsister could enter the state of utter panic, the bluenette grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry. When we found you last night, Mother was in a very good mood. You have the day off," She said, reassuringly.

Angela sighed in relief and gripped her pumping heart. "Could you not have said that first? I was terrified!" She closed her eyes and laced her fingers behind her head, a thoughtful look on her face. "So, how was the ball?" She asked, finally.

A guilty look came on Candace's face. She looked down and bit her lip. "Angela, I'm really sorry. I should have-"

"It's alright Cand. I'm fine with it," The brunette smile, though a hint of supressed worry entered her voice. She opened one brown eye to see her sister, still looking down in shame. "You can make it up to me... by telling me all about your date with Julius,"

With a flushed face, her older woman retold her supposed "not-a-date!" with the fabulous jeweller.

X.X.X Flashback (We's uh goin' to the past!*)

_"Hey there, Sister!" A masked Julius greeted his shy date. He strutted up to her and took her hands. Her cheeks became a bright pink - which to her relief was hidden by the mask - as he pushed his purple hair over his shoulder. He walked with her down to the dance floor and beamed."Don't you look gorgeous?" He stated more than asked with a wink._

_ Candace looked down and smiled slightly, all other, worrisome thoughts leaving her head. The fabulous blacksmith began dancing with her. After a few dances, Julius looked away and asked, in an amused voice. "What's gotten Luna so worked up?" _

_ The bluenette looked over her shoulder, to see her younger sister, practically foaming at the mouth from rage, glaring daggers at a couple on the dance floor. Gasping, she realised most of the guests had already stopped dancing to look at the couple, the women mostly imitating Luna's expression. _

_ "That, er, must be Prince G-Gill," She said, not actually answering the question her 'friend' had asked. Julius knew what she meant, however and nodded. "I, um, think we should, er, stop dancing?"_

_ Julius agreed and they walked over to a table, happily realising the other occupants were Kathy and Owen. The latter was only slightly intoxicated, a relief to all present._

_ "Whoever that girl is, she sure is in for trouble!" The blonde barmaid exclaimed, with a twinkle in her green eyes._

_ The bluenette nodded, nervously. "I hope Luna doesn't do anything to her..."_

_ "I'd be more worried about Lucinda, to be honest," Owen pitched in. He laughed slightly, as he continued. "Anissa told me that Chloe and Taylor wrote a ghost-story about her. It was pretty gory too, but the ending was good. Lucinda got her head cho-"_

_ Kathy elbowed, the muscular miner in the gut – though he hardly felt it – to make him stop. She glared at him and tilted her head in Candace's direction. His mouth became a perfect 'o' shape in realisation and he slapped his large hand over his mouth._

_ The seamstress-in-training looked down and bit her lip sadly, signalling the end of that topic. The group, turned they're gaze to watch the green-clad - now shoeless – woman run off._

_ "Luna's asking the Prince to dance," Candace noticed, not sure what to feel. "Er, Julius? Um, could we, maybe, go for another da-"_

_ "Candace, sweetie!" She heard her mother call out. The middle-aged woman approached her daughter with open arms and enveloped her into a hug. "How are you finding the ball? Luna just asked the Prince to dance. I'm sure, he'll say yes. She's such a pretty girl," She gushed with glee, not realising she had not given her daughter a chance to reply._

_ "T-that's nice," The bluenette half-smiled. "Julius and I were-"_

_ "Oh Julius!" The purple-haired woman noticed the young man. "How thoughtful it was for __you to take Candace. I was sure no one would take her!"_

_ Candace blushed from embarrassment and sent her mother a pleading look. "Mother could you, er, please-"_

_ "Not now, Candace," Lucinda said dismissively, waving away the bluenette's request with her hand. "So, Julius. Have you been enjoying yourself?"_

_ The fabulous young man nodded. "Yes, in fact, we were just about to go for another dance," He took the shy woman's hand and lead her away, before the mother could say anything else._

X.X.X End of Flashback (back to the future!)

"Julius and I danced, er, until it was time to leave," Candace finished, a dreamy look on her face. The farmer smiled at her stepsister warmly.

"And what about Luna?" Angela asked. '_Don't sound so interested!_' She scolded herself. '_You shouldn't care in the first place,_'

"Um, she danced with His Highness twice, but, er, from what I saw, he seemed distracted," The bluenette confided.

A small smile came on the rancher's face. She looked out the window at the beautiful rustic leaves, fluttering past by the wind and sighed. Perhaps things would work themselves out...

***Kick the bucket (for anyone that doesn't know) means die. While the witch and wizard have SUPER long lives, they will still die and they are old enough to know that mothers are very good at holding grudges.**

***We's uh goin' to the past, is an inside joke that I couldn't resist sticking in. It's supposed to be terrible grammar.**

**Reviews = love. Something we all need this Christmas.**

**Flames will be used to light the coal I get off Santa**

**Happy Christmas, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6 flashback

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own, so you cannot sue.**

**WARNING: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK! I didn't see any point in having an entire chapter in italics. Okay so again: FLASHBACK!**

"I'm sorry," A sad whisper echoed softly, breaking the eerie silence of the moonlit night. Bathed in the glow of the full moon, a hooded figure crept cautiously through a field of withering buckwheat plants. A gentle rustle came every now and then from an icy winter wind, blowing gently through the stalks. As another gust blew, a shiver ran down the figure's spine. The small figure shifted the battered rucksack on its back and stole a glance back at a large but run-down, white-washed farmhouse. They bit their lip uncertainly. '_Could I really leave? Abandon my home?_'

As the dark-clad figure looked back indecisively, a tile slid down from the old roof. Cursing, the figure drew back its hood, revealing two wide, brown eyes fixed on the tile. "No!" The girl mouthed in horror. She shut her eyes tightly and her body became rigid as a loud thump sounded, waking the animals in the adjacent barn. She looked over to the old barn, its hole-ridden roof and chipping red paint. The cows began lowing and soon all the animals were up making loud noise. She willed her body to run, hide – anything, but it refused to budge. She stood there, frozen to the spot like a deer in headlights. Lights came on from the farmhouse and a loud, shrill voice was heard.

"Angela!" It called. Feeling as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped over her head, the girl finally moved, she darted through the deathly crops, her condensed breath forming a dissipating trail behind her. Waist-length rich brown hair held in a high ponytail danced behind and whipped at her back. Thick, brown, leather boots pounded the frozen, unforgiving ground. The girl panted with exertion, but adrenaline pulsed through her, willing her forward to change. She could barely hear the sounds of the front door being blasted open over her rampant heartbeat. She could see the fence. She was so close. Only a few more metres and-

"Angela!Get back here _this instant_!" She turned her head to look back, silently praying to the Harvest Goddess that they would not come after her. Unfortunately, that single glance back caused her to miss the large rock in front of her. Her left boot rammed into it and she stumbled, falling onto the ground, yelling in reaction. Her ankle twisted and her foot hit the earth at an odd angle. A hiss of pain escaped her lips. Warm, crimson blood oozed slowly from scratches on her knee and hand, but that pain was ignorable. Her foot throbbed in pain and she forced back salty tears welling up in light brown eyes.

"No," She mumbled, clutching her foot tightly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Anger bubbled up in her, a strange feeling took hold of her chest. "Why couldn't things go right this one time?" Her naturally pale fist thumped the ground and a single tear slid down her cheek. She blinked twice. The anger and bitterness she felt was replaced by despondence.

She could hear the frantic footsteps of her stepmother accompanied by those of her daughters; they were growing louder with each second. "Angela? Come here right now or so help me, I'll-" The rant abruptly stopped when the flustered woman emerged from the unhealthy buckwheat. Her long, beautiful purple hair was wild like her eyes and her cream nightgown fluttered gently in the breeze. She glowered in rage down at Angela with piercing blue eyes.

She terrified her.

Lucinda took in her deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, they held a contained hatred, no longer the burning fury they had been seconds before. "Get up, _now_." She spat the last word, venom lacing her tone. The brunette bit her lip, looked down at her foot, and looked cautiously up to her stepmother. She yelped in pain as she was forced to stand by a strong hand yanking her hair. She stumbled slightly but stayed upright. Wincing, she limped along after her stepmother who still kept a tight hold on her hair as leverage.

X.X.X.

The brunette remained silent as she was pushed roughly into the kitchen chair. Lucinda stood in front far too close for comfort and her daughters stood back slightly on either side of her. Angela crossed her arms and away from her stepmother's angry sapphire eyes in defiance. Her pale, pink lips formed in a thin line and her chin held high.

"What were you doing out so late, Angela?" The purple-haired woman asked feigning sweetness, even though she already knew the answer.

The young girl ignored her, continuing to glare at nothing. Lucinda's hands formed fists, perfectly manicured nails digging into her palms. She took the girl's chin and forced her to meet her gaze. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer," Her strict tone left no room for argument.

"What do you _think_ I was doing?" The teen spat out, her eyes were narrowed as she looked up to her legal guardian. She relished in the look of shock and indignation on the woman's face.

"I _think_ you were running off. I _think_ you were trying to abandon your responsibilities. I _think_ you were trying to leave us to fend for ourselves and your parent's farm to fall into disrepair. Is that an accurate assumption?" She asked, her tone scathing.

The brunette looked down, a frown marring her features. Guilt began to well up in her chest, making her regret her actions. Her remorse, however, was short-lived and as her stepmother's words sunk in, shame was replaced by anger. "How can you expect me to provide for us?" She yelled, her emotions running rampant. "I'm thirteen for Harvest King's sake! I'm not some slave that you can order around whenever it suits y-"

A hard smacking noise filled the air as she was cut off. Mouth open in shock, she clutched her stinging cheek and looked up. A single tear slid down her now red cheek. The purple-haired woman spoke quietly and slowly, making every syllable crystal clear and her voice was filled with an unspoken threat. "I am your guardian and I decide what is best for you. This farm is best for you. Unless I decide to marry you off, this. Is. Your. Home." She looked away and sighed. Her tone now of forced remorse. "Your parents would turn over in their graves if they knew what you are doing to this farm. What would your father say?"

Without another word, she turned on her heel and left the room with her youngest daughter following her like a shadow. The blue-haired daughter remained for a moment, looking sadly at her stepsister. Sighing, she exited reluctantly, leaving the younger girl sobbing quietly into her arms. She wished she was just brave enough to help.

X.X.X

Angela stood in the bathroom, gazing at herself in the mirror, standing awkwardly from her hurt foot. She was guilt-ridden. The same words kept replaying in her head over and over like a broken record. _"What would your father say?" _She looked herself with disgust. How could she have done this to her parents' farm? She wasn't taking proper care of it, trying to run away instead of facing her problems head on. What would they think of her, now?

She lifted up the knife she had left lying in the sink. The blade was stainless, sharp and long. She lifted it, firming her resolve.

It was over in one quick, fluid movement.

Long locks of beautiful, brown hair fell to the bathroom floor. She looked at herself again. A small smile tugged at her lips. This was where she would change. She would be different. From now on she would take responsibility. It may not have been her farm, but she would treat it as such. She would make them proud.

X.X.X

"Oh she is going DOWN! Let me at her! Lemme at 'er!" Vivi screamed as she struggled against Gale's iron hold around her arms. "Let me go! When did you get so strong? Let. Me. Go!" She babbled on in blind fury.

"You can't … attack Lucinda," He reasoned.

"Did you_ see _what she did? She slapped Angela!" The grey-haired woman retorted; she was practically foaming at the mouth now.

"We agreed to... only help Angela when she becomes an adult," Gale said calmly.

She turned to him, head whipping round faster than he thought possible. "You're no fun," She stated, childishly. She grabbed her broomstick and zoomed out of the Wizard's home.

"...I can live with that,"

**A/N: Well that was a tad on the dark side... Well at least it showed some good ole character development !**

**Okay so at first this was supposed to be something I did just to help me understand Angela's character more. Then it was supposed to be chapter 7. I actually am having troubling writing the other chapter because it is really just a filler, but don't worry lads. It'll be out soon. Promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, only 2 reviews on that last chapter. I am not feeling the love right now :( And I even put Gill in this one for you guys. Oh I am so hurt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon but to quote my favourite movie: "If only, if only, the woodpecker sighed" **

Angela knelt on her bare, muddy knees. A large field spread out before her. The earth appeared lifeless at a glance, without any grass or common weeds and only a row of trees spaced neatly at the edge, but small green sprouts were peaking through the rich, carefully watered soil in neat, precise rows. An old, but well-maintained well was located at the side of the field, the ducklings splashed about happily in the clear water. She knelt in the field, examining shoots of bluemist Flowers for any harmful parasites. Smiling in satisfaction, she stood and gently sprinkled the contents of her watering can over the lush, green shoots. Stretching and putting a hand to her sweaty forehead, she looked into the cloudless, azure sky, noting the height of the sun with a keen eye. Midday. '_That didn't take as long as I had expected,_' The rancher thought pleasantly, pushing a strand of short, chocolate hair from her face. Brushing damp earth from her knees, the young woman put her metal watering can away by the well and smiled, relishing in the reward of finishing work. She giggled as Amber nuzzled her long nose into her shirt. "Want to go for a ride, girl?" She asked, stroking her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You already have your saddle on and everything. H-how?"

"We could hardly have a fair race if only you were riding bareback, Angie." Kathy grinned, appearing from behind a cherry tree. Frowning, she reached behind the tree next to her to reveal a yawning Renee.

"Oh, sorry!" She rubbed her eye and scratched her hair. She then added a little too quickly, "Carmel was giving birth last night so I didn't get much sleep."

A blonde eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Angela giggled and shared a look with Kathy. They knew a lie when they heard one. "You've been spending way too much time with Toby!" They chorused. A faint, pink blush came to the other brunette's cheeks, but she didn't deny it and remained in a playful sulk until they reached the race-track.

X.X.X

The three young women sat on the springy grass of Moon Hill talking easily of anything that crossed their respective minds and occasionally throwing small pieces of cheese at each other when they ran out of things to say. During a rather 'spirited' debate over who was the victor of the race, Cain (who was suffering from a headache because of their so-called debate) had given them a loaf of bread and a wheel of cheese and requested (ordered really, though he would not admit it) they head off and have a picnic (preferably some _far_, far away).

"You know they're having the third ball in Fugue Forest?" Kathy said, leaning back against her elbows, staring at the dark forest. "Luke wouldn't shut up about it. Extreme this, extreme that! Bo told me the Prince calls him an idiot."

Angela giggled into her hand. "That sounds about right."

"I don't like how they're holding the ball there. It's dark and creepy and maze-like _and_," Renee leaned in and spoke in a low tone, as if she were telling the latest gossip. "Dad told me a witch lives there and she'll turn you into a pink frog if you cross her!"

Angela's interest was piqued by that, but decided to remain silent. Kathy rolled her emerald eyes. "And the fortune-teller in town is actually two Harvest Sprites in disguise!" She snorted.

"It's true!" Renee insisted. "Years and years ago she stole the bell from the windmill!"

"I heard about that." Kathy said, clearly unimpressed. "Somebody found it lying around in Fugue and gave it back. There's no such thing as witches,"

Angela had to bite back a snicker at her friend's last remark. '_You don't know the half of it, girl,_' She thought, realising that only a day or two before she would have agreed with the blonde wholeheartedly.

"I'm going to prove to you there is no witch in that forest." Kathy said firmly, grabbing her hand.

"No. Please Kathy! Don't make me go in there." Renee pleaded, trying to remove the barmaid's hand as she was slowly dragged down the hill by her stubborn friend.

The brunette rancher's hands flew over her mouth in shock. She realised how frightened her poor friend was, but unfortunately when Kathy set her mind on something, she would seldom give up. She frowned nervously. "Wait!" She called. The other girls stopped and turned to her. "...What if I go into Fugue and tell you if I see anything?" She asked; her fingers were crossed behind her back. The blonde barmaid contemplated this option for a moment before nodding contentedly. Out of Kathy's sight, Renee mouth a relieved 'thank you'.

The rancher stood up and lifted her orange rucksack and shoved the remainder of the bread into it. "Be back soon. Don't let Amber near any stallions; she's such a flirt." She winked and waved as she headed for the forest.

X.X.X

The brunette walked nervously through Fugue Forest, finding the almost unnatural silence foreboding. She swerved around the thick trunk of a massive tree and looked back with a frown. Had she not already passed this area? Shrugging it off, she turned and continued on, jumping over rocks and ducking under branches and around trunks. She heard a twig snap behind her and her head snapped round instantly. "H-hello?" She called in small voice. "Who's there?" She backed away slowly, refusing to look away from the direction the noise had come from.

"AAH!" She screamed. She jumped away, only to realise she had just walked into a trunk. "Stupid tree..." She muttered indignantly, kicking a gnarled root with her boot. There was something about blaming inanimate objects for one's own stupidity that was incredibly satisfying. '_Get a hold of yourself!_' She commanded '_If Witch is here maybe I can talk to her about-_'

"Oooh, what's this?" Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw a sparkling object from the corner of her eye. She twisted her body round a thick, twisted branch and stumbled towards it clumsily. A purple mushroom with bright pink spots grew among the curling, dark, thick roots of a tall oak tree. It seemed to dazzle in the dim light of the ancient tree's shadow. Curiosity burning in chocolate eyes, her grubby hand reached out to touch the strange fungi. Her fingers hovered over it for moment indecisively. It looked so enchanting and magical, but, what if it was poisonous? What if it belonged to the Witch? What it caused wild hallucinations? Then again, what if it had healing properties? What if it was valuable? Maybe she should discuss this with Phoebe or Calvin. That would be the smart thing to do. But, what if she left and could not find it again?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Two muscular hands grabbed her forearm. Her reflexes kicked in, her thick boot shot back at full strength before she could blink. A high-pitched yelp told her she had made contact. "What was that for?" A voice wheezed out. The brunette froze. She knew that voice.

"Luke," She murmured in disbelief. She spun round. The young carpenter was doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Luke, I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you coming and-"

"You've got one powerful kick," He gasped, looking up to grin at her. When he regained his breath, he told her (in his usual loud, cheerful voice) that she should stay _away_ from those mushrooms. "They're reaaaaally bad! If you eat one then," He clutched his throat in fake horror and made (what he assumed were) painful, gasping dying noises.

The brunette smiled at her friend's antics. "Thanks for the heads up." She grinned. "Are you here preparing for the third ball?"

"Yep!" He threw an arm around her shoulders and dragged her through the trees to a clearing larger than her house where Bo was working away diligently at cutting the last of the trees in the man-made glade. "It's gonna be EXTREME!" Angela watched the young blonde bang his head against the tree's trunk when his fellow apprentice yelled that.

Sighing wearily, the younger carpenter turned to Angela and bowed offering a polite greeting before getting to the question the brunette was certain he would ask. "You wouldn't have any food would you? Luke's cooking tastes like slime and rocks." His face turned a sickly green at the thought. A moment later, he shuddered and added, "And it was just a cheese sandwich."

Angela could feel her eye twitch as she glanced to the blue-haired man who was hacking enthusiastically at a tree, occasionally roaring war cries or shouts of "EXTREME!". She reached into her pack and took out the loaf she had stored there earlier.

Bo gave her a grateful look. "So, what are you doing in here Angela? It's really easy to get lost. We haven't cleared a path yet."

Before she could reply, she heard the sounds of bickering coming from the trees. Apparently it was not only her who heard it because even Luke looked away from the tree he was pulverising.

"Father, we've been wandering around for an hour now; we're lost!" An exasperated voice remarked.

"Nonsense!" A cheerful voice replied. "We've made a few wrong turn here and there, but I'm sure it's right through here."

"You already said that. Six times." The first voice drawled dejectedly, seeming to realise that arguing was pointless.

"GILL!" Luke bellowed and waved his arms wildly, even though the trees blocked any view. "Over here, buddy!"

The brunette's body suddenly became rigid. '_...Prince Gill?_' Acting quickly, she sprinted to the nearest edge of the clearing (from which the voices of royalty weren't coming) and his behind a tree. It was a terrible hiding spot and she knew it; parts of her remained completely unhidden by the coniferous tree. '_I feel like I'm four again._' She thought with a hint of mirth. Still, it was better than nothing. She pressed her face against the rough bark and listened intently. Luke's and the Prince's conversation consisted of an overly-excited Luke trying to impress his 'new best bud' and a frustrated Gill trying not to commit homicide. She bit down on her knuckle to stop her laughter at one point.

"The tree was twice this thick! She was all like '_Oh no! I have so much to live for!_' and I was like '_Don't worry, I'll rescue you!_'. Then, I pushed her out of the way and the tree fell like _Crrrrrrrsh-pow_! That's how I saved the day, right Bo?"

"Um, Luke... That was just a branch," The sandy-haired carpenter laughed nervously.

The Prince let out a sigh then paused for a moment. "Who's that over there?" He asked, making Angela cringe in fear. She shuffled behind the tree more and shoved her rucksack over her head. She heard footsteps growing steadily louder and steeled herself.

X.X.X

Gill was rapidly losing all hope for the future of Lumber-Jacks and Carpenters on the island. First (as if he alone was not insufferable enough), an immature man who stuck extreme into every other sentence; then, a bottomless pit of a man in terms of hunger; finally, a girl who appeared to be sniffing the bark on a pine tree. This really was too much, though he supposed it was only common courtesy to at least introduce himself to her.

Sighing, he made his way over to the tree. Perhaps she was just shy? He supposed he could grant her the benefit of the doubt. He stepped around the trunk with a hand outstretched, only to be greeted by the sight of the woman with a battered and old faded orange rucksack over her head, still clutching the tree tightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Were there fumes of some sort in the forest to evoke such odd behaviour? He was getting sick and tired of this nonsense.

"What _are_ you doing?" He demanded sharply.

The woman seemed to freeze for a moment, then replied slowly, as if she were speaking to an imbecile "Cutting down this tree."

He looked around for any sign of an axe. There was none in sight. He clenched his fists. His theory of poisonous fumes seemed to be more and more likely. Deciding to humour her, he asked, "With a bag over your head?"

She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down to what was probably her eye-level. "Are you a lumber-jack too, your highness?" She asked sweetly with innocent curiosity lacing her voice.

"Of course not!"

"Then don't question my methods!" She roared, spinning him around and pushing him back into the clearing. He stood, staring blankly ahead of him in pure shock. That did not happen. It could not have had. Maybe the fumes were getting to him to? He needed to get out of here. Soon.

The blue-haired man came over to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry about it, bud. Ang is just shy. EXTREMELY shy!" Gill bit back a groan. He needed to get out of here. Now.

X.X.X

Angela slumped back in relief against the tree and let out a long breath. She took the bag from her head and fanned herself with her hand. Her heart was in her mouth from it. She had done it. He probably thought she was utterly wacko, but thankfully he still didn't know who she was. Then again, she realised glumly, he probably had already forgotten about her. She then scolded herself for being upset about that.

She was broken from her thoughts by a mischievous voice. "Oh, Angie, I'm touched! You came all the way to the forest just to see little, old me?"

**A/N: PHEW! That was a biggun'. Okay so please review and give your opinions. I'm always open to suggestions! (I'd like about 3 reviews before I post again. It's mean, I know, but still)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so happy. You guys rock! Thanks so much for all the reviews and I SERIOUSLY have to apologise for not getting this out sooner. My (crappy) computer couldn't connect to the internet all week so I made little to no progress on this chapter. I rushed this one (I think it's fairly obvious too, sorry!)**

** IMPORTANT: Please, please, please can someone be my Beta? I'm insanely thankful to Nekohimenya (you rock! Did I spell that right?) but I'd prefer to have my chapters perfect for you guys before I publish it :D (and so I seem less stupid for my many, many mistakes)**

**Disclaimer: What? I don't own Harvest Moon? Why wasn't I informed of this?**

"Oh, Angie, I'm touched! You came all the way to the forest just to see little, old me?" Angela looked like a child caught stealing sweets. She gulped and forced a toothy grin, about to explain herself. She did not get the chance as Witch continued. "Or were you unable to wait a whole week before seeing lover-boy again?"

The brunette could feel heat radiated off her cheeks. She probably looked like a tomato. Hadn't Witch seen anything? She made a complete fool of herself by shouting at the Prince and generally acting like a lunatic. She could imagine Luke teasing her about this until she turned thirty. "I... came here looking for you!" She smiled. It _was_ mostly true.

Bright, orange eyes sparkled. Vivi put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. The rancher seemed to squirm under her gaze and she had to bite back a cackle. "Well come on then! You're going to my house and telling me _everything_. It's right in the creepiest part of the forest with its very own swamp." She described her home with glee. She grabbed her young friend by the wrist and raced off through the trees.

Trying desperately to avoid serious injury from the many branches and roots that seemed to love tripping as she was dragged through the thick, gloomy woods, Angela commented uncertainly. "That sounds... lovely?"

X.X.X

When the grey-haired sorceress claimed her home resided in the creepiest part of the forest, she was telling the truth. Angela felt a chill ran down her spine as her cautious eyes took in every detail of the clearing. She forced herself not to cringe and she noticed the glint in the raccoon's beady black eyes as they gazed steadfastly at her.

"Perfect isn't it?" Witch said proudly as they stepped over rickety planks that separated their feet from vile, stagnant green water. She gestured to the small shack built into the rotting remains of an ancient tree with only the trump still standing; it was a lifeless black. The smell of decay hung in the air.

Angela was silently praying she wasn't expected to reply.

Thankfully, her companion just dragged her into the eerie shack. A few minutes later, they were sipping (or in Angela's case, pretending to sip) an odd-coloured tea taken from a large cauldron. The brunette looked around, it was larger inside than it initially seemed, but it was cluttered with useless objects, most of which were in disrepair. '_Strange,_' Angela mused. '_I didn't peg Witch as the pack-rat sort,_'

"So, Angie," Vivi spoke at last, breaking the silence, "What's the trouble?"

"...The ball." Angela decided cutting to the chase would be best. The other women seemed like the kind of person who disliked beating around the bush. "I really would rather not go. I mean, there's no real point in me going. I probably gave the Prince a swollen foot from last time and it wouldn't be fair to do that to anyone else and it's not like I even want to go in the first place and..." The brunette continued to babble out excuses that degraded in reason rapidly. "...And then Yolanda would cry her eyes out and everyone would lose their homes to the Tsunami!"

The grey-haired beauty gazed pensively into her tea (or was it soup? She couldn't remember) considering all her companion's words in earnest. She looked up with a frown when the farmer finished, her bright orange eyes saddened. "Angela?" She asked tiredly, reaching across the table to place a hand on the young woman's shoulder. The brunette felt hope fill up like a balloon in her chest. "I've heard a lot of nonsense in my day, but _that_ excuse takes the cake!" She snorted as the other woman slumped in defeat.

"Please don't make me go." She pleaded, clasping her hands tightly in front of her.

The grey-haired Witch smirked and asked an obvious question. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Everyone will see I'm just a farmer. Luna will kill me and use my ashes as confetti for her wedding. Lucinda will bury me alive and dance on my grave … or kick me out, depending on how much she's eaten. Don't for get the Tsunami! Poor Yolanda will never forgive me."

"Tough!" The bark brought the desired effect. "What does it matter if they see you're a farmer? There are _puh_-lenty of average bobs there and no one seems to mind. And if that dirty rotten hag you call a step-mother even tries anything you can come live with ME!" Her young companion still seemed unsure, so she added, "Me and Wiz'll even get you a bad ass disguise if it matters that much."

"I still don't get why you're going through so much to help me." Angela smiled sweetly. "What did my parents do to make you do all this?"

"Well, it involves a Harvest Sprite, a ruby, a bathtub full of baked beans and one very annoyed, noseless snowman..."

X.X.X

Prince Gill massaged his temples at the thought of the day ahead. Another ball awaited. All day he would be stuck on the beach surrounded by annoying, power-hungry women who laughed at everything he said. As if that wasn't bad enough, Luke was coming too. He was stuck the entire day and most of the night with fake laughs and shouts of "EXTREME!". Well, he hoped, maybe that girl would be there again. Her presence had actually been enjoyable the last time. He sighed. If only he would be able to recognise her...

X.X.X

Candace bit her lip indecisively as glanced every few seconds at the sunscreen* on the kitchen table and the pale green telephone on it's little stand. She paced back and forth, clutching her straw sun hat so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her pale blue dress swished around her with each step. Her eyebrows were furrowed in thought. Strengthening her resolve, she stopped pacing and put the sun hat on the table and headed for the telephone. Her pale hand hovered over it for a minute before the bluenette slumped into a wooden chair at the table. She banged her head quietly against the table and moaned. She pushed back her fringe to massage the bridge of her nose. '_Stop being so selfish and call already!_' A voice in her head scolded her harshly.

But a small voice in the back of her head chose this as the opportune time to pipe up. '_Weeeeeell, we could always try to convince Mother to let her come with us,_' The first voice snorted at this. Candace was beginning to question her sanity as it sneered. '_And maybe Julius will arrive on a unicorn with a blue feather and whisk us off into the horizon!_' The shy woman filed that notion away into the 'Julius Fantasies' box in her mind to revisit at a later time. The smaller voice seemed preoccupied with this mental image and made no rebuttal. It was decided, then. The woman stood to pick up the phone. She dialled the number with speed that could only have come from lots of practice.

Just as she pressed the final number, her younger stepsister entered the room, yawning and stretching. She still had bed-head but she was already in her full farming gear. She froze mid-step and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The rancher frowned and asked "What are you doing up before six?"

Her stepsister dropped the phone and began babbling gibberish with a red face. Angela got a knowing look and a sly grin spread slowly across her face. She leaned forward and said, smugly, "You were calling Julius, weren't you?"

The bluenette swallowed and nodded. "I'm cancelling our date for today."

"What!" The younger woman screeched. Her chocolate eyes widened and slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at the pale yellow ceiling for minute in worry. She lowered her hand and whispered, "Why?"

"It's not right to leave you here all alone for the day. It's bad enough I did it once and I'm not going to do it today." Candace declared. Angela had to smile at her stepsister's kindness. She was always trying to help her.

A lightbulb appeared over the farmer's head. "Oh well I didn't want anyone to find out, but... I was planning on sneaking out while you were gone. I sort of have a date today..." She trailed off and looked to one side.

Candace became flustered. "B-but! You never told me..." She looked down dejectedly.

Angela giggled. "I was going to tell you about it afterwards, so if I got caught you wouldn't get in trouble." She shrugged but inside she was doing a happy dance, praising herself for the quick thinking. Another part of her was horribly guilty about lying like this. She ignored this for the time being. "You can go have _fun _with Julius." She added suggestively and snorted as her friend's face put a tomato to shame. '_Oh, now I get why Witch always says things like that..._'

Two hours later, Luna and Lucinda arrived. The former was wearing a skin-tight, striped, blue and white vest, cream shorts, blue flipflops and pink heart-shaped sunglasses. The latter was in a lilac sundress and was smiling like she had just won the lottery. A tiny, miniscule part of Angela wanted to wipe that smile of her face. She forced these thoughts away.

"We're _soo _sorry you can't come, Angela." Luna said, her tone taunting. She pushed her sunglasses down her nose to get a better look at her stepsister. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She pushed them back up and pushed back her long, pink hair. "But you know what they say: no rest for the wicked. Mother, are we leaving yet?"

Lucinda and her daughter's left the room, Candace giving Angela a brief smile before her left.

X.X.X

"When you said I was getting a bad ass disguise, I was expecting something... different."

***Sunscreen or Suncream or Sun lotion or whatever you call it :D**


	9. Chapter 9 2nd ball part 1

**A/N: No, I'm not dead. I was actually on holidays. I'm really super sorry about the delay but this is way longer than most chapters if that helps. Please R&R, it really helps!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own it. **

** Harvest moon is still not mine.**

** I made a haiku.**

**

* * *

**

"When you said I was getting a badass disguise, I was expecting something... different." Angela admitted, afraid she would sound ungrateful. When Witch had assured her of the "badass-ness" of her disguise, she had not been expecting the two magic-users to appear at the back door with a massive pair of sunglasses and a straw hat and other items of clothing hidden in a paper bag from Sonata Tailoring. They had explained they would not conjure anything this time so that she could watch the fireworks.

She took a long, somewhat sheepish look in the mirror, unable to recognise herself. She wore a comfortable, white sundress with a blue hibiscus pattern that stretched down to just above her knees. Because the brunette was not used to sunglasses or the latest fashions, the pair were not as odd as she assumed, but large enough to cover a decent portion of her face. '_I look like I have fly-eyes..._' She thought idly, tilting her hat back slightly. A straw hat with a pale blue ribbon covered most of her hair. She shifted uncomfortably on her white flip-flops and realised that they were definitely going to cause blisters.

Who needed shoes on the beach anyway? Not her!

Wizard gave a tiny smile behind her, his mismatched eyes twinkling. "You look ... very nice." He said in his quiet, somehow awkward way.

His grey-haired companion stood a few feet away, leaning against the wall with a smirk playing at her pale features. "Whaddya' think of the swimsuit I got you, Angie?" She asked, standing up straight. The rancher could see her eyes sparkling as she waited for her reaction. It was as if poor Angela's cheeks were more than happy to oblige.

The brunette looked down and scratched her elbow nervously, her face looked similar to a tomato. "Well..." She trailed off and mumbled an incoherent excuse under her breath. Her large, chocolate eyes glanced up sheepishly. She sighed when she noticed the annoyed look the older woman was giving her and gave in. "I, er... didn't try it on?" She said her excuse lamely, as if it were a question rather than a statement.

"And now you're going to." Witch said bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her chest and huffing.

Wizard took this as his cue to speak once more. "She ... doesn't have to. You cannot force her ... if she doesn't want to."

The fellow conjurer turned her bright, orange eyes to him and glared fiercely. Her face was inches away from his. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." She whispered, her tone deadly. The tanned man gulped and nodded stiffly.

Suddenly, the idea of a swimsuit seemed pure genius to every person in the room!

As quick as it came, Witch's anger evaporated. She squealed happily and grabbed a skimpy, brown bikini from the bag and shoved it into Angela's reluctant hands. She turned and looked at her companion with an expectant look. After a moment, she sighed and put her hands on his shoulder blades. "C'mon perv! Give the girl some privacy!" She grinned like a madwoman and pushed the now red-faced man out of the room. She looked over her shoulder and smiled "By the way, I left some herbal tea for you on the table. I'll be very disappointed if I see even a drop left!"

X.X.X

"Father, why can't I wear this? It's what I usually wear."

"My point exactly, Gilligan. If you wear that, you won't get any girls, and more importantly: I won't get any grandbabies! No one wears a sweater-vest to the beach."

Gill banged his head off the wall in frustration.

X.X.X

'_I can do this. It's going to be fun. I'm going to have a nice day on the beach and maybe __watch some fireworks!_' The brunette encouraged herself. She was beginning to become seriously fed up with her personality. It seemed that around some people she was fun and bubbly and around others quiet and shy. For today, she was determined to be the former. Looking back, she found it rather odd she had been so relaxed around that guy. If she had actually known he was the Prince, she would have completely avoided him! A little bit of frustration bubbled up inside her. '_He should have told me! I acted like an idiot! Just a simple "_Oh, by the way, I happen to the sole heir to the kingdom. Cool, huh?_" How hard would that have been? Well, I doubt he'd phrase it like that, but..._'

She tentatively stepped onto the light sand. It was a very warm day today, almost hard to imagine it was actually autumn. The sun beat down on the earth, making the sand radiate some of its heat. She took a good look at her surroundings. Scattered around were tall, tiki torches, ready to be lit at sunset. Far down the beach, on her left was a large wooden stage. She could see a dark-skinned women in rather ... revealing clothing, twirling and dancing about on it. To her right, a pier jutted out into the water. She smiled as she recognised Renee and Toby sitting on the edge, fishing rods in hand. She had to reminder herself not to wave. Many people were already in the water, playing with rubber footballs or just having splash-wars. Many others seemed content to lie on the sand, seeming to do nothing at all. Angela raised an eyebrow at this.

She noticed there was one large group of people - practically a crowd - near enough to the stage. '_Ooh! I wonder what's going on?_' Curious, she kicked off her annoying, uncomfortable flip-flops, carried them in her hands, and ran over to the crowd.

As she neared it, she slowed down to a jog and sighed angrily. It was just Mr. Not-gonna-tell-you-I'm-a-Prince-because-I'm-such-a-douche and his potential brides. She snickered at the new nickname she had concocted. Who did he think he was anyway? An annoying little voice that sounded creepily like Witch's piped up '_A Prince..._' Angela scowled '_Shut up!_'

Prince or not, he was getting a talking to. '_You're just doing this because you liiiiiiiike him!_' the creepy Witch voice sang in glee. '_SHUT UP! He is getting a talking to!_'

"Excuse me?" She said. However, the large group of women were too busy pushing and bashing each other to get closer to their 'precious Gilly' that they took no notice of her. She frowned as she listened to their fake laughter and saw the suggestive looks a few girls on the outside seemed to be practising. '_Disgusting, ain't it?_' That little voice seemed to have something to say about everything...

"Oh, Prince Gilly! You're so funny. Do you come here often?" One girl, out of Angela's vision said. The rancher resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The others all chorused, "Yeah, Gilly, do you?" In excited voices. As they waited with bated breaths, she heard him groan in frustration. '_That's it,_' Angela decided. '_I'm doing the lad a favour!_'

"Hey Blondie!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Several blonde-haired women turned to her with confused looks. "Not ye." She sighed. They turned back and continued cooing over the Prince. '_Go on, you _know _you want to!_' She forced her devious grin down and took a few steps back. Swing her arm back, she lobbed a flip-flop over the women's respective heads. It arched and fell right in the centre, causing several high-pitched screams and one annoyed grunt.

"What was that for?" The Prince's aggravated voice said as he emerged from the now depressed looking women. He was dressed in simple khaki shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. He held her flip-flop in one hand and was rubbing the top of his head with the other.

Angela sighed and shook her head. With the sandal she still had, she drew a large square in the crumbly, yellow sand. She reached out with her hand, turned an imaginary doorknob and opened an imaginary door. "Step into my office," She motioned to him with her hand. Giving her an odd look, he walked past her into the square. She followed in, closing the 'door' after her and went to the other side of the square. She sat with her legs tucked neatly beneath her. She put her loosely laced fingers out if front of her, as if they were resting on something, and said "Take a seat. What seems to be the problem?"

The blonde Prince sat down with a huff and explained dryly, "You threw a sandal at my head."

She shook her head. "Must have been my secretary. She's new, you'll have to forgive her." She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "But, I hear you're after getting into a fist fight with some of your classmates. I'm sorry to say this, but you're getting a two-day suspension."

Gill stared at her for a moment with his mouth hanging open. "Wha-? But … you can't …"

"I'm accepting no excuses, young man!" She said sternly, before tsking sadly. "The youth of these days..."

Just then one of the baffled woman stepped through the square. She had long auburn hair tied in two low pigtails and was wearing a tight pink dress that barely covered her thighs. There was a look in her brown eyes that made it known that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "Gilly!" She whined "What are you doing? Come swimming with me instead."

Angela stood up, feigning great shock and anger. "Samantha! Flirting with a student! This is simply too much. Are there no decent secretaries anymore?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she spoke slowly, as if not entirely sure. "But my name's not Saman-"

It seemed that by know Gill had regained his composure. He interrupted the girl by saying, "Not to mention she's broken through the wall."

"Attempting to seduce a student _and _the destruction of school property! I'm very disappointed in you, Samantha. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go."

"Let me go where?" She asked stupidly, but Gill had already opened the 'door' for her and motioned for her to leave. "Oh, okay!" She smiled and skipped out. Angela suddenly noticed how the other girls were all crowded around the square, glaring daggers at her. She suddenly felt like finding a corner to hide in. '_Ah, who cares what they think?_' The creepy Witch voice asked. Angela was about to continue talking to him, but something she saw made her stop.

"Well, have fun. See you around, your highness. Bye!" She said suspiciously quickly as she spied a certain pinkette making her way towards them. Picking up her sandals, she hurriedly left.

X.X.X

"What was in ... that herbal tea?" Gale asked with an eyebrow raised, but his gaze was still locked on the glowing crystal ball.

The grey-haired woman sat in the chair next to him. She started examining her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I have no idea what you mean."

"She's acting very ... unusual." Gale shrugged. His yellow and green eyes looked up to meet her pumpkin ones. "What did you do...?"

"Fine! In you _must _know I put one teensy, weensy, little potion into the tea." Vivi explained, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What does … it do?"

"Haven't you figured it out already? Must be losing your touch." She taunted, sticking out her tongue. "After all those boring, stupid, old books you read you'd_ think_ you could figure it out!"

"There is nothing wrong … with trying to research spells properly so that … I _don't_ get turned into a pink frog!"

"That was _one time_! And it was to help the Harvest Goddess while you were just sitting around with you're stupid books and ogling Molly!" Vivi's chair screeched as it was pushed roughly against the floor. Gale's chair soon followed. They both stood now, the sense of friendly teasing was gone.

"I did not ... ogle Molly!"

"Oh _puh_-lease! With the way you'd stare at her I thought you'd want help finding a blue feather!"

"You're one to talk. How many times have you ... put a love potion in some ... poor man's drink at the Brass Bar?"

"Poor? _Poor_! Any pathetic mortal would be lucky to have me." Vivi threw her head back and pouted. "And I'll have you know, I got plenty of offers. Unlike you Mister Anti-social!"

"You are just ... jealous because I ... am better with magic."

"I'll show you better!" She mumbled some words and suddenly a ball of bright cracking light seemed to gather from the air into her hand. She chucked it at him and sparks flew about the room as it rebounded off an invisible boundary directly in front of Gale. A small smirk was on his face. Vivi scowled and narrowed her orange eyes in concentration. Her hands were tense at her sides. She was just getting warmed up. Looking into his mismatched eyes, she could see he was thinking the same thing. This was going to be good, she could tell.

X.X.X

Luna smiled, but inside she was viciously ripping the head of that woman who seemed to have captured the Prince's attention. Was that the same person as last time? No, she couldn't be. Though, now that she thought about it, maybe it really was. She forced away the frown that was quickly forming as she approached the blonde man. That simply would not do! She was going to marry the Prince, not some delusional nobody with no fashion sense. She wasn't even wearing any shoes! She adjusted her heart-shaped sunglasses and blinked seductively as she stood before the Prince. "I thought she'd never leave!" She giggled, leaning closer to him.

She pretended not to notice the icy glare he shot her. She simply went on, unabashed. "Are you going to watch the fireworks with anyone?" She asked, twirling a strand of bubble-gum hair around her finger.

"No." He answered plainly, hoping she would take a hint. She realised this, but chose it ignore it.

"Great!" She latched onto his arm tightly. She was beaming with pure glee by this point. "Then you can watch them with me."

She heard him sigh with annoyance, but kept her rigid grip on his arm. She wasn't about to let him go. He was right where she wanted him. After today, he would be _hers_.

X.X.X

If there had been a table within a hundred metres of him, Gill would have been banging his head off of it. Repeatedly. Until he lost consciousness. So, as I am certain you have all guessed, he was not happy. He was inwardly cursing his father for putting him in this situation. He was also inwardly cursing all the women who made this situation. Why should he have to marry in the first place? It was not part of becoming a King! Well, actually producing heirs was believed to be important for a King, but...

'_ADOPTION!_' Gill almost believed a lightbulb appeared over his head, but of course something that ridiculous couldn't possibly happen.'_Why couldn't I just adopt? Father would have his grandchildren and I wouldn't have to wed._' He glanced over to the short pinkette clutching onto his arm. The idea of adoption seemed even better!

It wasn't that she was not pretty. She was very pretty – beautiful even, but she was about as interesting to him as drying paint. She was nattering on about ... he honestly did not know and did not plan on listening any time soon. Her high, squeaky voice was reminiscent of the sound of nails scratching against a blackboard to his unfortunate ears.

He looked around idly. Anything to focus on but the pink-haired banshee next to him. He raised an eyebrow in mild amusement when he noticed the woman from earlier making a sandcastle with varying amounts of success. He sighed. He remembered her from the previous ball. She was different. She always seemed so happy and crazy. Was she always like that?

The blonde remembered what she had said just over an hour ago. She had figured it out? He was surprised she had been so clueless in the first place. Or had she always known and just been pretending? He supposed that did not really matter. Pretending or not, she was better to be around than the rest of them.

He hadn't realised he was staring, until the pink-haired girl (Luna?) shook his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, er, nothing." He replied, his cheeks faintly tinged with pink.

X.X.X

"Take this!" Witch cackled maniacally as a ball of fire, the size of a watermelon, zoomed across the room, narrowly missing Wizard's head. "I singed your braid!" She yelled in triumph.

Before she could celebrate further, a strong gust of wind pushed her back into the wall. In the blink of an eye, water from the air accumulated around her wrists and ankles, then froze, effectively trapping her against the wall. She cursed, but was not about to give in. Certainly not while her opponent had such a smug look on his face.

Muttering under her breath, she a stream of fire escaped her lips, melting the ice that held her. She darted to the shelter of table, which had been thrown on its side, before Gale could trap her again. When did he get so good? She was as old as the Harvest Goddess, she should be better than him by now! She was going to put him in his place. An idea sprang to her mind and she bit back a cackle. This would be excellent.

X.X.X

"Stay up!" Angela pleaded, desperately. However, the sand was not compact enough and crumbled like an earthquake had hit. The brunette was on her knees in the sand, staring at the crumbled heap that remained in sorrow. "Stupid sandcastle..." She mumbled, getting up and kicking it with her bare foot.

She looked around for something to do. Watching the dancer could be fun, she supposed. She walked over to the stage, ignoring some of the looks the women from earlier were giving her. Judging by their looks though, it was safe to assume they considered her insane. She was actually okay with that.

She reached the wooden stage where a small crowd of drooling men had gathered, their eyes locked on the exotic figure dancing elegantly on the stage. She wore very little clothing, revealing naturally tanned skin, hinting that she was originally from the tropic resort of Toucan Island. Silky, red hair was kept in a high bun and purple eyes winked seductively occasionally as she twirled gracefully. Angela felt the slightest twinge of envy. When was the last time a man drooled because of her? Never. A smile returned to her face as she noticed Luke was in the crowd. His normally yellow eyes, defying the laws of nature, had become pink hearts, his mouth was hanging by its hinges and drool poured out of it like a waterfall. She snickered into her hand. Where was a camera when you needed one?

The rancher glanced around. This was getting a bit boring... There had to be _something_ fun to do. She didn't even _think _of swimming from fear of being seen in that bikini. She grinned when she noticed some short guy with odd grey hair trying to set up a volleyball net. Something to do!

She rushed across the beach, weaving between and occasionally jumping over sunbathers. "Want some help with that?" She panted.

X.X.X

"...Don't you think, Gilly?" Luna finished with a smile. He looked at her, startled. Until the last few words he had been drowning her out with counting. He had made it over one thousand.

He nodded, looking forward. It was the safest option for the time being. He saw his father and a woman had just finished pitching up a volleyball net. "Volleyball sounds enjoyable." He stated without emotion.

Luna sighed and let go of his arm. "Alright Gilly. We can play, but just until I get bored."

He had already stopped listening.

**A/N: Okay this has gotten waaaaaay too long. I don't get it, the whole thing was supposed to be under 2000 words and now it's in two parts and the first one is over 3000!**


	10. Chapter 10 2nd ball part 2

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one! It may seem a little rushed BUT it's filled with fluffy-goodness-stuff! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: SARCASM-MODE ACTIVATE! Yep, I own Harvest Moon. It's all mine. **

"Mind if we join in?" Luna asked grumpily, not knowing she was speaking to her stepsister. Angela's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, making her seem like a fish. Snapping out of her shock, she nodded stiffly and turned away. '_Freak._' Luna thought as she scrutinised her teammate. With the sunglasses and hat on, she was unrecognisable. Unnoticeable. This comforted Luna slightly. '_She's probably ugly and has to cover it up._'

"Gilligan! Oh, it's wonderful to see you participating, son. Who is this lovely lady you have with you?" The short man, now revealed to be King Hamilton, said in an excited voice while waving his arms in every direction. He reminded Angela of a little kid. A little kid with absolute power over an entire kingdom... A rather worrying idea, but she ignored it. She was busy trying not to laugh. '_Gilligan! Oh that's rich! Have I heard that name somewhere before?_' The brunette frowned and scratched her head as she racked her memory.

"I told you not to call me that!" Gill snapped, angrily. He sighed and continued. "And this is ... er ..."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Er!" Hamilton grinned as he shook her hand enthusiastically.

The Pinkette faked a sweet smile and corrected him. "Actually, it's Luna. I think it must have just slipped Gilly's mind. I-"

"COMMANDER GILLIGAN!" Angela yelled suddenly, throwing her hands in the air and grinning like mad. The other three turned to her with confused looks. She smacked her hands over her mouth in realisation. She looked down and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "That's where I heard your name before. Commander Gilligan from _Goddess Squadron Sprite Rangers_..." She trailed off, feeling very stupid. '_Great now the Prince _and _King think I'm an idiot!_' The creepy Witch voice returned and said '_The King isn't known for his logical thinking either you know._'

Hamilton clapped his hands together and grinned. "Oh yes! I remember that. Quite the show, don't you think? I think Space Devil Hamil should have gotten more screen time, though. A very handsome character he was."

"No way! He was so evil, I'm glad the harvest Sprites got him! Me and Da used to-"

"Father and I." Gill corrected automatically. It was a rather annoying (at least to other people) habit he had picked up over the years.

"_Me_ and_ Da_," Angela said again, stressing her terrible grammar purely because of the sour look on the blonde's face. "Used to get up early to watch that show every week. We'd always boo when Hamil came on!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" The King shook his head. "Space Devil Hamil was merely misunderstood. I'm sure he was a charming, handsome, dashing man once you got to know him."

"Are we playing this stupid sport or not?" Luna huffed, stamping her foot. She didn't like sports, in fact she hated sports, but she didn't like being ignored, especially by future in-laws.

The other woman scratched the back of her head and blushed in embarrassment. The King waved his hands around and grinned widely. "Yes, I'm sure we'll get enough players to start up in just a moment." Angela had a vague feeling that this would not end well...

X.X.X

As it turned out, they had enough players to play six-a-side. However, some were less enthusiastic than others.

Luna started off in the middle of the front row, she spent her time examining her nails and complaining loudly. The brunette with the large sunglasses was to her left, bouncing up and down in excitement. Behind her was Gill, participating but not very interested. To his right was Toby, who was already after nodding off because of the warm sun rays. To his right was Yolanda who appeared very determined to win and was shouting loud orders to her teammates. In front was Yolanda was Luke, cheering and yelling nonstop.

On the other team, Colleen and Jake stood in the front row, glancing at each other and smiling in their usual loving way. Maya stood next to them, looking as if she was about to get sick and glaring at the couple. Paolo, Chloe and Taylor stood in the back row laughing and chatting, but more often then not, complaining about how little they got the ball.

Many people had gathered around to watch the match. A lot of them were those annoying brides-to-be. Others were just around because of the amusing team members. Several men had even managed to tear their eyes away from the exotic dancer!

Hamilton was the referee, despite being unsure of the rules, but who refuses a King? He didn't seem at all put down by the lack of enthusiasm in the game and just smiled encouragingly to Gill every so often.

X.X.X

Vivi and Gale were both crouched in fatigue, panting hard. By this point they were too tired to bother glaring at each other. Gale was the first to recover. Glancing around the room, his mismatched eyes widened. The table was scorched and missing three legs, the counters seemed to be missing large chunks and one was oozing green slime. There was a hole in one wall the size of a chair and the others were covered in ice. The cooker was covered in water and the pots and pans surrounding it had been transformed into frogs. The charred remains of a rocking chair lay by the unhinged door.

"Goddess, what have we done!" Wizard gasped.

Witch noted the shocked look on his face and looked around. She pointed a finger at him and said in an accusing tone. "This is all your fault!"

"...My fault?" Gale repeated angrily. "You did at least ... half of this!"

Vivi sulked and crossed her arms. She realised this method was not working. "Fine. I admit I did a_ teensy_ portion of this!" She grinned. "But, I bet my magic will clean this up _waaaaay_ faster than yours!"

X.X.X

"Move over." A voice commanded Angela. She looked around, startled. She had been trying really hard to get the ball, but she had sort of zoned out for a moment there. She turned around and saw Gill tapping his foot impatiently.

"Why? You stand back there and I stand here, why do I have to move?"

He sighed and spoke as if he was explaining something complex to a small child. "Every time our team scores, we rotate."

"Why?" She asked with her turned to one side in curiosity.

"Because those are the rules."

"Why?" She asked again. She knew she was starting to get on his nerves. She was okay with that.

"I don't know they just are!"

She put her hands in the air to imply innocence and took a large step to the right. "Happy now, Sir Grumps?" His reply came in the form of a scowl. "Fine, fine. _Prince_ Grumps." She conceded. The following moment, Angela later reflected, completely made her day. Gill stuck out his tongue. The brunette stared at him in joyous amazement for a moment. She opened her grinning mouth to say something, but was cut off by Yolanda.

"Get your heads in the game! We're still too far behind!" Toby yawned at her shouting and woke up, lazily dragging himself to his new position. The game continued on. Angela was confused but still was able to judge by Yolanda's yells what the scores were.

"Yeah, yeah, woo! I scored! I scored!" Luke yelled, pumping his fist high in the air.

Everyone rotated again. Luna was serving this time. The took the ball and sighed, clearly uninterested. Her cerulean eyes narrowed in anger when she noticed that woman from earlier and her future husband talking.

"I'm telling you," The brunette was saying, waving her hands around."With a bit of elbow grease I could have made the most awesome sandcastle ever."

"Sure you could, kid." The blonde man said patronisingly. He patted her on the head to add to the effect.

"Don't call me kid. I'm nearly as old as you!" She argued, shoving his hand off moodily. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I just ... have a youthful outlook on things."

"And you're not exactly the tallest girl in the kingdom either." Gill pitched in. Luna was scowling. Who did that little hussy think she was? Her grip on the ball tightened. That woman needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"Ahh!" Angela managed to exclaim before the momentum of the ball sent her into the ground. Her groan was muffled by the sand. A pair of hands pushed at her arm. Several people asked if she was alright. She waved her hand lazily and pushed herself up. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She assured them, before she had even opened her eyes. Gill was kneeling down next to her with his hand on her arm. Others had crowded around her in the matter of seconds. She rubbed the back of her head and readjusted her hat and sunglasses.

"Harvest Goddess, I'm so sorry!" Luna exclaimed rushing up to her. She was a good actress, Angela admitted. But the rancher had known her for long enough to know when she was faking. This was one of those times. "I didn't mean to hit you, honest!"

Angela faked a smile; two could play at this game. "Oh it's alright, really. No harm done. I just might sit the rest of the game out, though."

"I'll go with you." Gill added hastily. He didn't want to be left with Luna again. Also, a small part of him admitted that he wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with the brunette. The rest of him, however ignored this.

Luna frowned slightly. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was not supposed to happen! She stared after the two with a fire burning in her eyes. There was no way someone like that would keep her from her future husband.

X.X.X

Angela walked uneasily through the sand, heading in the direction of the pier. Contrary to her expectations, she wasn't forced to bend and weave her way through the crowd to anywhere. A perk of being in the company of royalty, she supposed. She placed a hand behind her head and frowned. There was a dull throbbing in that area that seemed unwilling to fade away. She had never anticipated Luna to be so tough, or with such good aim. She stored that piece of information in the back of her mind to be revisited later, providing she got around to it.

"Wanna go fishing?" She asked the blonde walking beside her. He shrugged.

"Where do we get the rods from?"

She grinned. "Ozzie sells them." Her grin changed into a smirk as the Witch voice gave some excellent advice. "He's right over there. You can go buy them." She said in such a way, that he could not refuse. He walked off grumbling about cheap women, but the brunette noticed a slight smile playing at his lips.

She continued onto the wooden pier, carefully avoiding the older planks that would be more likely to give her splinters on her bare feet. Smiling easily, she plopped down at the edge, her legs hanging loosely above the water. Toby was still playing volleyball (if you consider napping the same as playing) and Renee was watching, so the rancher had the pier all to herself for the time being. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the salty scent of the ocean. She wished she had more opportunities to just sit back and relax. '_Such is life_,' She inwardly shrugged. '_Might as well enjoy it while I can._' She noticed the sound of footsteps gradually getting louder. She opened her chocolate eyes and turned her head around.

"Thanks." She stood up and smiled sweetly as her new friend returned with two fishing rods in hand. He nodded and handed her one. She reached under her sunhat and pulled out a torn, old, orange wallet. "How much was mine?" She asked opening it and peering at its near bare insides. '_If only Lucinda didn't need her hair dyed every two weeks at the most expensive salon in town._' The brunette thought dryly.

"It's no problem, really." She raised an eyebrow at his. "Really." He repeated himself. She smiled and casted off.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." She mumbled, a faint pink dusting on her cheeks. The two stood in a comfortable silence. Angela smiled, finding it so easy to forget her worries in the tranquillity.

X.X.X

"Awwwwwwww!" Witch sighed happily. Her pumpkin eyes were glued on Wizard's crystal ball. It seemed as if they had completely gotten over their fight. "I hear _wedding bells_!"

"We really should fix the hole in the wall now..." Gale reminded her as a cow strolled through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Shush. Later!"

X.X.X

Candace smiled as she sat on the sand, her fingers intertwined with Julius'. The continued to chat aimlessly (meaning Julius would talk about fashion with Candace sporadically pitching in her own opinions on the topic).

"I mean, that bandanna he wears? It clashes with his hair! If he thinks that dancer-girl is going to look his way, he's got another thing coming." Julius exclaimed.

"I, um, think it looks … cute." The shy woman struggled to find the right word for it, but settled for 'cute'.

Julius, however, was not happy with her choice in words. Flustered, he jumped up and started waving his arms around wildly. He said in a crazed fashion, "He's not cute! I'm cute! See?" He pointed to his face as he flashed a smile. "I'm adorable!"

The blue-haired woman muffled her giggles behind her hand and patted the sand next to her. "Yes," She agreed with mirth. "Adorable."

The fabulous purple-haired jeweller pouted and sat down. "Fine, Sister, but Luke had better stay away from you, if he knows what's good for him." He flexed his nonexistent muscles which caused more laughs from his date.

X.X.X

Angela yawned. The orange sun was low in the horizon, painting the sky beautiful hues of gold and pink. The time flew by as they sat in silence, staring at the gentle, cerulean waves crashing against the old wooden pillars beneath them in mild interest. They rarely talked, but she did not mind. If she was not feeling dozens of women's eyes glaring at her with hatred, it would have been perfect. It was fairly close, as it was.

"It's a nice sunset, huh?" She commented idly, shifting the rod into one hand. "I like all the colours in the sky." She pointed lazily with her free hand and smiled at her companion.

"Very pretty." The blonde Prince responded with a faint smile. He gently took her hand in his and moved it down slightly so it was pointing just below the horizon. "I think it's best if you watch the water, though."

The brunette nodded dumbly; she was distracted by the larger hand still enveloping hers. Ignoring the blood rush to her cheeks, she took Gill's advice and shifted her gaze. Her mouth opened slightly. "Wow." She whispered. The reflected colours of the setting sun quivered with the movements of the sea. Gold, pink and purple danced gracefully with each other, circling around the crimson semi-circle sinking gradually into the painted ocean. "This is just..."

She paused mid-sentence. There was a small tugging on her rod. It grew stronger. She hopped up and proclaimed, "I think I've got something!" She started reeling it in, but the tugging was growing stronger and stronger. Her arms tensed and she pulled harder in an attempt to claim her catch. The tugging continued to build in strength. She slid a foot back to brace herself. '_I am getting this fish dammit!_' There was a sudden, sharp pulling and she found herself stumbling. Barely able to keep herself upright, she said through clenched jaws. "Want to lend me a hand?"

The Prince complied, standing behind her and taking a grip slightly above hers on the rod. The rancher tried to remain focused when his body pressed against hers as they pulled with all their might. '_Get a hold of yourself,_' She ordered herself. '_You sound like you're fourteen for Goddess' sake!_' The Witch voice piped up again, but quieter this time, as if it were fading away. '_Admit it, you liiiiike him!_' The brunette stumbled in shock at hearing the voice again for the first time in hours. This was all that was needed for one sharp pull to send both Gill and Angela tumbling into the water. She hardly heard the fangirls screams of horror.

When she surfaced, Angela's first thought was to reach to her eyes. She sighed in relief as she was stopped by the tinted glass. She glanced around, while trying to remain above the water. Her hat was float a few inches from her. She grabbed it and had just put in on when Gill emerged a few feet from her with a shocked expression on his face. The rancher doggy-paddled over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded, spitting out seawater and the odd bit of seaweed. "Gross." She chuckled, earning a scowl from the blonde.

"Let's get back to shore."

Several minutes later the two swam back into their depths. Gill was the first to get out of the water and waited patiently for Angela to catch up (and was praying to the Goddess that she would get out before those fangirls arrived).

Unfortunately for her, as she began to wade through the the knee-deep water, she failed to notice a jagged rock sticking up in her path. She gasped in pain and her legs buckled beneath her. Grunting, she tried to stand up and fell back with a yelp. Gill was back with her by now and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He grimaced when he saw her expression. "Right. Stupid question, sorry." He crouched down and looked at her expectantly. "Get on." He said finally, realising she was not taking the (very obvious) hint.

'_He's surprising strong for someone so ... lean._' Angela mused as he carried her over to where a bonfire was burning brightly. The sun had completely set now and the tiki torches were all lit. Angela shivered; she was only wearing a light, wet sundress and a dripping hat. '_My poor head,_' She thought with mirth. First she had been hit in the head with volleyball and now it was covered by a sopping hat. '_More importantly though: my poor foot!_' She grimaced as she looked at it over Gill's shoulder. There was a deep cut running along the edge of her foot and the adjacent side had been badly skinned. '_Stupid rock ... I wonder if Dr. Jin came tonight?_'

"How're you holding up?" The blonde Prince asked her.

She grinned and shifted her arms draped loosely over Gill's neck. "I'll live." In the deepest recesses of Angela's mind the last effects of Witch's potion faded away, but not before it had joked: '_Hamilton will be getting his grandbabies soon!_'

X.X.X

Everyone sat, huddled around the massive bonfire, finishing off the last of the ghost-stories.

"And then," Luke said slowly to add to the atmosphere. "She opened the cupboard and do you know what she saw?" He looked around at the people's expectant faces. He had a good feeling about this! "She saw ... An empty packet of PEANUTS!"

"That was just awful, man," Owen sighed, patting his disappointed friend on the back. The blue-haired carpenter mumbled something about scarring for life and sat down. Lucinda, who had been off working on her tan all day, looked at him in utter disdain.

Angela giggled at him from across the fire. It was almost impossible to see behind her sunglasses, but she still knew a couple people sitting close to her. Her foot had been disinfected and bandaged by Dr. Jin who had told her to stay off it for a few days, and now she was in a much better mood. She easily ignored the burning intensity of Luna's glare as she chatted with Gill.

"Do you want to watch the fireworks with me?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Shouldn't you watch it with one of them?" She thumbed the general direction of his potential 'brides-to-be'. "I think they might be _pretty_ mad if you don't." She warned.

"Ah, they'll live." He shrugged, getting up. He crouched down and she scrambled onto his back with a big grin plastered across her face. They sat down on a free area of sand (not that it would be hard to get one if you're in the company of royalty) and waited with anticipation. Many groups and couples had now down the same and the beach was covered with excited facing looking up at the sky.

When the first firework erupted in the sky, Angela nearly jumped in shock. She slid her sunglasses down until they were barely hanging off her nose. It was amazing, the loud bang and many colours bursting into existence in the night sky. Reds, blues, yellows, greens, purples, pinks, oranges, golds, silvers; Angela found herself overwhelmed by the range of colours. She watched with wide eyes as they popped and zoomed and exploded. "I-is this what it's like at the Summer Festival each year?" She asked, not even attempting to tear her eyes away from the wondrous sights.

"Yes." Gill replied with unease. "Have you never been to it?"

"When I was little I did, but I only remember making sandcastles with my da..." She trailed off, her eyes still focused on the heavens.

Gill shifted awkwardly. "Maybe I'll see you there next year."

"I'd like that."

X.X.X

"You fix the wall and I go get Angie, okay?" Vivi said hurridely, but before she could get a response continued, "'Kay, thanks, bye!" Gale stared blankly after her through the hole in the wall as she zoomed through the night sky. After a moment he snapped out of it and prepared a spell or two.

X.X.X

Angela limped back to where Witch had dropped her off with a dreamy look on her face. The magic-user smiled ruefully. "Have fun with your boyfriend?" She asked innocently and the brunette got onto the broom.

"Shut up." The rancher mumbled with red cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, my mistake!" Vivi apologised as they reached the farmhouse. "I mean, _fiance._"

Deciding to change the subject, Angela inquired. "What did you and Wizard do all day?"

"Oh, you know," Witch said nonchalantly as they walked through the door into a pristine kitchen. "Just the usual."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Easter! And no, I'm not dead! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, okay! Ruin my Easter Holidays, why don't you?**

The mother and her daughters all arrived home in very different moods. Luna's petite fists were clenched at she stormed into the house, threatening to slam the door in her elder sister's face. Candace's face was reminiscent of a tomato that was having a _very_ nice day-dream and she was humming under her breath with joy. Lucinda followed the two, oddly subdued. There was a calculating look on her face and she appeared to be deep in thought.

"I'm going up to bed, now." Candace said to her family members, sounding far too ecstatic to actually get some sleep. The blue-haired woman seemed to float up the staircase, humming sweetly once more.

Once her eldest daughter was out of earshot, the middle-aged widow turned to her pinkette daughter. With a hand on her hip and one finely plucked eyebrow raised, she asked harshly, "Who was that girl?"

The sapphire-eyed women surveyed each other for a moment, before Luna finally replied, "What girl?" She asked, trying to act oblivious.

"Oh, you know, that girl THE PRINCE SPENT THE ENTIRE DAY WITH!" Her mother exploded, throwing her bony arms in the air.

The pinkette scowled at the floor. "I don't know for sure." She sighed, refusing to look up. '_Yet..._'

Lucinda put her pale hand on the petite woman's shoulder. "But you have an idea?" She asked, tightening her grip until her daughter met her gaze.

"I told you I don't know!" Luna yelled, ripping the hand off her shoulder and starting for the staircase. '_I was so close! So close!_' Her jealous mind wailed in fury. '_He introduced me to his father!_'

"Luna?" Her mother called out to her. The pinkette whipped her head around and glared. The middle-aged woman clicked her tongue. "I don't care who she is - I expect her to cease being a problem by the next ball, am I clear?"

"Of course, Mother." Came the bitter reply.

X.X.X

Angela's hand lazily swatted away whatever was trying to separate her from her dreams. "Wake up," A soft voice whispered. Her large, brown eyes snapped open in shock and sprang up, knocking her head into the figure's by accident. "Ouch!"

Having fully awakened by now, the brunette gasped. Her elder stepsister was kneeling at the side of her bed with wide eyes. "Candace, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I really wa-"

"He kissed me!" The shy woman burst out with a red face. She grabbed her stepsister's shoulders and shook her. "_He_ kissed _me_!"

Angela stared at her for a minute, her brain jarred from the vigorous shaking. She blinked as her brain finally plugged back in. "That's brilliant, Candy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the bluenette. They hugged, the rancher demanding to know _everything_ that happened between the two. Of course, never one to miss an opportunity to tease her shy stepsister, Angela had to ask, "So... what colour will my bridesmaid dress be?"

"N-no, I mean, h-he, er, we didn't... I mean, I-I'm not..."

The farmer stroked her imaginary beard. "Oh, so _Julius_ is doing the colour scheme? I completely understand; he has amazing fashion sense."

"No! We, er, we're not. He, um, is not, b-because we aren't g-getting m-m-m-m-" She seemed unable to stutter out the final word before a dreamy look crossed her face and she was lost to the world in her fantasies.

The brunette smiled in understanding, silently wishing she too could be so in love with someone. Until that happened, she had a farm to run and a sister to embarrass.

Once Candace returned from cloud nine, she asked, "So how was your date?"

Angela stiffened. '_How did she find out?_' She panicked. She slapped herself on the forehead and smiled '_Oh wait, that was my excuse!_'

The brunette laughed nervously. "It was very fun. We went ... fishing ... in the river. Yep, that's what we did. We went fishing. That's it." She coughed, depressed by her horrible lie. Rubbing her eyes, she added, "I had better be getting back to sleep now. Cows don't milk themselves, you know. Have nice dreams of fashionable jewellers."

To her surprise and mild disappointment, the blue-haired woman only blushed slightly. "I will." She assured her, leaving her stepsister with a twitching eye.

X.X.X

The brunette bit her lip as she tried to ignore the sharp waves of pain emanating from her foot. She held her head high and tried to walk as normally as possible, but her discomfort was beginning to seep through her proud exterior. She carried on regardless, preparing the breakfast exactly as she had done for years. '_Two cups of tea - strong, a dash of milk, two sugars. Four fried eggs - still liquid on inside, but not under-cooked. Three rashers - crispy, but not burnt. Six slices of toast - golden, light brown around edges, no crust. Get apple for Candace._'

Twenty minutes later, the breakfast was laid out neatly on the table. Smiling contentedly, she sat down on a chair and munched on her roll of bread. She heard the door opened behind her. Turning, she nearly choked on her food.

Luna stood in the threshold still in her skimpy lace pyjamas. Her hair was scruffy and wild, sticking out in every direction and her make-up from the previous day was still caked on her face. Her mascara and eyeliner had run throughout the night, making her look like something from a horror film. She shuffled humbly to the table and took the seat across from her stepsister. Cerulean eyes regarded her, showing no emotions. The brunette looked down awkwardly and gazed at her boots in fascination. After a minute of silent staring, Luna blinked twice and looked down at her food.

"Angela?" She said in barely above a whisper. Her voice was raw and choked. "Can you please get butter?"

The rancher nodded dumbly, not positive what she was seeing was real. The sound of her chair scraping against the floor was deafening in the silence. She walked to the fridge with a slight limp, took the butter out and returned to her seat in the same uncomfortable silence. Tapping her nails on the wood of the table, she handed the dairy product over. Unable to take it any longer, she scurried out of the house with the remainder of her breakfast.

A devious smile stretched across Luna's face as she sipped delicately at her tea. '_So, I was right..._'

X.X.X

The brunette rancher smiled peacefully as she bent down to collect the eggs left by her chickens and ducks. Putting the last into her basket, she checked the incubator in the corner of the coop. The duck egg was due to hatch soon which she was very pleased about. Ducklings, she found to be enormously cute. She looked over to her two silkworms (named Sarah and Millie); they squirmed happily and she petted them on the head with a grin.

Hearing footsteps, the young woman looked to the doorway to see Lucinda entering with a disgusted look on her face. Grimacing, she blocked her nose with two bony, pale fingers. She walked gingerly over to her stepdaughter, lifting up the skirt of her long dress so it wouldn't brush off the messy floor.

"Is everything alright?" Angela asked, head turned to one side in wonder. Lucinda would never be willing to walk into the coop or barn if she could at all avoid it.

"Fine," The middle-aged woman replied curtly. "There is a market on today in the Town Square. I expect you to sell the crops there in addition to those silkworms. They're revolting."

Angela frowned. "But Shelly always buys our yarn and we make a good profit from them." She reminded her stepmother cautiously. She did not want to sound cheeky in the slightest (she knew from experience that approach led to hand sore from whipping), so she chose her words carefully.

"No. I simply refuse to keep them. They must be gone from my ranch. My skin crawls at the very thought of them!" With those over-dramatic words, Lucinda left.

Once she had left Angela to her work, she headed back into the house to where Luna waited impatiently in the sitting room. She sauntered in and took a seat on the couch beside her younger daughter. Grabbing the remote from her hands, she flicked the television off and faced the pinkette. "I'll do as you say and keep her occupied for the remainder of the week. But," She lifted one skeletal into the air and said in a manner astoundingly playful for the woman, "I hope you don't plan on leaving me in the dark in regards to this plan."

X.X.X

Angela grumbled as she heaved the heavy crates of crops into the carriage. Her frail arms screamed in protest, but she carried on. The wooden crate wobbled in her clutch and she winced as she heard the sounds of carrots rolling back and forth. Hoping her the standard of the vegetables would not be compromised, she shoved the crate in; it landed with a thud. She turned her head to stare blankly at the other five crates waiting to be loaded up. "Sorry about this, Amber." She smiled apologetically to her horse, who neighed as she saw how large her load would be.

Five struggles with heavy crates later, Angela was all set to go. She smiled sadly as she rested the two oblivious silkworms in her lap. They still were squirming happily and rubbing against her affectionately. All the journey there, the brunette felt a dull ache of guilt in her heart. "I don't care what that mean, old Lucinda says," She confided in a whisper. "I think you two are cute."

X.X.X

Angela twiddled her fingers idly as she stood behind her stall. The market had opened only a half-hour previously and only a few people had arrived so far. With nothing to do, the brunette had become fidgety, shifting her weight from foot to foot and playing with her fingers. The silkworms had fallen asleep and she couldn't bring herself to wake them. Tapping her fingers against the wooden stall in a tune she made up as she went, the rancher became lost in her thoughts. I am going to spare you the details of these thoughts because they are strange, stupid, random and (in some cases) completely inappropriate.

After twenty minutes of wild musing, the brunette was ripped from her thoughts by a loud: "Hey, Angie!"

"How're you, Luke?" She greeted him with a wave.

The blue-haired carpenter scratched his neck nervously. "Alright. I was just looking for some … you know, advice."

"What on?" She asked, brown eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Luke was never this subdued.

"See, there's this girl …" He trailed off uncertainly. "I can't talk to Dad 'cos he'd just laugh and tell me to stay away from women until I'm twenty, Owen would never let me live it down and Bo," He quietened down slightly, as if telling the juiciest gossip "I think Bo's gay."

"Luke!" Angela gasped, thumping his head. "Bo would kill you if he heard you say that!"

"Fine, but he still knows nothing about girls." Luke stated with a pout. He clasped his gloved hands in front of him and pleaded, "You're a girl - you can help me. Please, Angie?

Puh-lee-ah-se?"

"Alright, alight! I give. What do you want to know?"

"Well, see, she's really popular. She's got like a bajillion or something guys after her!" Luke exclaimed waving his arms wildly in the air.

Angela rested her head in her arms and thought seriously. "Er, you're funny. That's something." She said, winging it. "Girls like guys who make them laugh." She added sagely, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Yeah!" He yelled in triumph. "I'll make her laugh so hard she pees!" He ran off with a big grin on his face.

The brunette slapped her forehead and smiled ruefully. Maybe she wasn't so good at giving advice, after all. A few minutes later she got her first customer. It was a woman several years older than her with light brown hair forced back into an almost painful-looking ponytail. She had judging sharp brown eyes and a sour look on her face.

"How can I help you?" The rancher asked sweetly, outstretching her hand. The woman took it daintily and shook it loosely, wiping it on her long grey dress afterwards.

"Yes, I would like two crates of perfect quality pumpkins, a crate of bluemist flowers and as many herbs as you have."

Angela looked down at her crops. She had plenty of bluemist flowers, but no pumpkins or herbs with her. She looked up again and smiled apologetically. "I have pumpkins growing. They won't be ready for a few days, though."

"I will expect them delivered to the Castle when they are ready then." The woman said decidedly. Angela was about to ask what the woman was willing to pay for the crops when her customer let out a shriek. "What are those, those _things_?"

"Oh, don't worry. They're just my silkworms. This one is Millie and over here is Sarah. Cute, huh?"

The woman shuddered. "They're repulsing! How can you possibly think they are cute?" She gasped. "And you keep those _things_ next to the produce?" She asked with a disgusted look.

"They're clean, I can tell you. Besides, I should hope any customers would have the common sense to wash the crops before using them in a dish." Angela retorted in a dignified manner, crossing her arms and turning her head away. She was sick and tired of people insulting her silkworms. She frowned. "Do you want my crops or not?" She demanded.

The woman gave in and the two haggled for a while before deciding on a price that left both people pleased left dissatisfied at the same time. The market passed in a blur. Angela's high quality crops were all sold out by the end, but her silkworms were left untouched. On the way home, the two were snuggled up in her lap once more. '_Lucinda won't be happy..._' The young woman thought in worry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harvest Moon, women will stop preferring Old Spice one bajillion times more than lady-scented body wash for their men. Never. (I also don't own old spice XD)**

Once she had arrived home, Angela put the silkworms down in the back of the carriage while she dumped the empty crates around the back of the barn. She took Amber's harness off and led her back into the barn. Finally, she took a deep steadying breath and entered the farmhouse with her head held high, almost able to ignore the pain coming from her foot.

She found Lucinda in the sitting room pouring over a cheesy romance novel. Her confidence wavering slightly, the brunette stood before her stepmother and coughed lightly to get her attention.

The purple-haired woman slapped her book shut and looked up to at the rancher with bored cerulean eyes. "How did the market go?" She asked at last, clearly uninterested.

"Well, all my crops were sold out..." She gulped, "But, nobody wanted Sarah and Millie."

"Who?"

"The silkworms. No one wanted the silkworms." Angela repeated, turning her head away slightly and gritting her teeth on instinct.

"You mean you couldn't even sell those _two_ little animals?" Her stepmother asked with a face red from increasing anger. The brunette sensed one of the woman's famous rants coming on as she stood up from her chair. "I give you one simple task and you couldn't even do it. One simple little task! Why do I even bother with you?" The purple-haired widow screeched, throwing her arms in the air. "The moment your father died I should have given you up to some orphanage! Can you get _nothing _right? Now I have to put up with those two ugly creatures squirming about my farm stinking up the place!"

"I-I'm sorry! I can't sell something if no one wants to buy it." The rancher explained stepping back from the furious woman before her. Unfortunately, her stepmother would not listen and dragged a squirming Angela by the ear to the kitchen. "I'm really sorry! No one wanted them. I-I couldn't-"

"I don't want excuses," Her elder spat out, grabbing a thick leather strap hanging from a nail by the door. It was old and the leather had countless marks and imperfections from years of use. She glared down at the brunette who stuck out her hand with a wince.

_**Smack!**_

__Angela gasped in pain and clutched her red hand. "Ow, ow ow." She exclaimed hopping from foot to foot (which was not the smartest move, considering one of her feet was also hurt), shaking her crimson, stinging hand out in front of her. She remembered this feeling from so many days in her teens, of course there was at least a decent reason she got the strap back then. It felt like her hands were burning, but it slowly it would decrease into an _almost_ pleasant feeling of warmth. Almost.

"Other hand." Lucinda commanded, straightening the strap in her bony hands.

X.X.X

"She didn't do that," Witch mumbled quietly to herself, staring into space in Wizard's home. "She did _not _just do that. She. Did. Not. Just. Do. That."

"Witch, I ... think you should-"

"SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Witch bellowed, springing to her feet. "Someone needs to show that _ugly bag of bones_ her place!"

The tanned wizard snatched her wrist in one swift movement. "...You cannot do that. It will do ... more harm than good."

"Aren't those weird eyes of yours working?" She screamed, flailing her free arm wildly. "Angie didn't do anything wrong!"

Wizard sighed, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sat her down gently. "...Two more weeks," He murmured soothingly in her ear. "Two more weeks and you can do ... whatever you like to her."

An evil smile spread across Vivi's pale face. "Oh, the moment Angela gets hitched, that old cow will get what's coming to her." She said menacingly, making Gale seriously regret his previous statement. Why couldn't he ever shut his big mouth?

X.X.X

_**Smack!**_

The process was repeated again and again until the purple-haired woman had unleashed her fury and Angela slunk outside to nurse her sore hands and think. In the end, she took refuge by the well at the edge of a field, soaking her hands in the cool crystal water to ease their pain. She wiped away a tear with the back of her wrist. '_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._' She repeated over and over in her mind, as if somehow the meaningless word, not directed at anyone or anything in particular could relieve her. She turned and forced a brave face when she saw Candace walking up to her.

"I'm sorry for what Mother did to you," She offered weakly, taking a seat next to her. Angela just nodded in understanding. "She doesn't..." She trailed off and hung her head. "Underneath it all, she just wants what she thinks is best."

"She has a strange idea of what's best." Angela muttered with clenched teeth as she flexed her hand.

"I know." The bluenette sighed wistfully. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, an awkward silence filling the air. Suddenly, Angela doe eyes widened and she asked,

"Would you tell Lucinda I have to deliver crops to the castle in a few days? It sort of slipped my mind." She smiled in embarrassment. Maybe if she had mentioned that first her hands wouldn't hurt so much... '_A few minutes alone wouldn't do me much harm either._' She thought.

As soon as Candace left, Angela saw a small figure appear through the autumnal mist so commonly present at dusk. The brunette raised her head to the dark blue sky and muttered. "Just had to mess with me, didn't you?"

"Angela! Angela!" A young boy's voice called out. The rancher squinted and smiled slightly. It was Taylor, a kid from Marimba farm. Whenever she referred to him as a kid though, he would indignantly proclaim he was twelve-and-a-half so he was 'pretty much a grown-up'. The young blonde was panting slightly when he reached her and stopped for a moment to adjust the goggles on his head. "I have super news!"

"You finally asked Chloe out?"

"Sh-shut up!" He said with red cheeks. "I'm working on it! But I've started a second business."

"Yeah? What are you selling?" She asked, genuinely curious. The kid had a good business selling seeds over the phone, even if his prices were outrageous.

"...WATER BALLOONS!" He revealed, doing jazz-hands for added effect. He reached into his satchel and took out several packets filled with twenty balloons each. The plastic crinkled in his hand as he waved them excitedly in his face. "I use them on my dad when he starts drinking again." He added in a whisper. It was no great secret that Craig liked the drink, but Taylor was dead set on getting him to quit. Angela thought it was fairly futile, but did not feel like crushing the boy's hopes.

"I'll take three." Angela grinned. Maybe she could plant one under Lucinda's pillow? She inwardly cackled evilly at the beautiful mental picture. Grumbling slightly as she noticed the price tag, she reached into her all-too-thin wallet and pulled out the money. She ruffled the boy's spiky blond hair, "You really know how to make a profit, huh?"

"You bet!" He gave her a toothy grin. "Here, since you're my first customer you get this free!" He pulled out a large watergun, the length of Angela's forearm and twice as thick, it was bright blue with crimson racing stripes.

"You're the best, Tay!" She yelled pulling the kid into a massive bear hug.

"_Annnngggggeeeeellllllaaaa_!" He whined, trying to escape. "I'm too old for hugs!"

X.X.X

The brunette rancher stood over the stove, watching with detachment as the potatoes boiled, steam escape from under the poorly-fitting lid and bubbles of boiling water build up until it brimming over the edge of the metal saucepan, spilling over the edge, causing the gas ring to hiss angrily. Snapping out of her daze, she turned the heat down on the pot and yawned. The ring of blue fire lowered, tips of the flames turning orange. Why did Luna have to have 'midnight munchies'? Why did her midnight munchies actually arrive at three in the morning? Why did her midnight munchies have to be in the form of a two course meal? She could hear the pinkette sitting at the table, making little squeaks of pleasure as she gazed into her handmirror. How did the girl stay so thin while eating this much? Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she agitated the steak on the frying pan. Medium rare, she reminded herself, well done is hard for Luna to chew.

Since the incident earlier, Lucinda had disappeared to her room, not returning even for dinner. Angela had a bad feeling about this, but figured enquiring would do more harm than good. Why go asking for trouble?

A few minutes later she set a plate down of steak, mash and vegetables in front of Luna. Her eyelids refused to stop drooping and her body suddenly felt so heavy. She plopped down on the chair opposite her stepsister and rested her head in her arms. '_Just dessert left,_' She thought optimistically. '_Maybe she only wants a chocolate bar?_' To be honest, though, being woken at this ungodly hour wasn't such a bad thing. She was having a ... _confusing_ dream (featuring blonde hair and blue eyes) that was best forgotten.

"I'm coming with you to the castle." Luna stated suddenly, dabbing her mouth with a pink handkerchief.

The rancher's tired mind was slow to react. For a minute she simply sat there, staring at the pinkette with a vacant gaze, before letting out a stupid, "Whaaaa?"

"The delivery. I'm coming too." Luna said curtly.

"Oh okey-dokey!" The brunette smiled, not fully sure what she was agreeing to. "What'da want for dessert?"

"I am fine for tonight, thank you." Luna bit out, suddenly angry. The farmer's brain was still working well enough to know to leave the scene quickly. When her stepsister had left, the pinkette slouched, running fingers through her hair. "She wants to make me fat," She mumbled, clearly disturbed. "She wants him all to herself, but I won't let her. She won't take what's mine..."

**A/N: OOOH! Luna's going bonkers! Sorry about how long this took (last-minute cramming to not fail my tests), but I've half the ball already written and the outline for the next chapter, so hopefully that makes up, right? Riiight?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I was doing a little happy dance when I read them :D I sort of based Taylor in the last chapter off my own brother, who (for a little while) hated getting hugs, which naturally meant I gave him a hug at every possible opportunity 3:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, if I did, my wallet wouldn't be so depressingly thin.**

A few days later, the last of the pumpkin's were ready to be harvested and her foot had stopped hurting. Angela groaned as she forced the second crate of perfect pumpkins into the carriage. The fertilizer she bought from Marimba Farm really improved the quality of her crops, so getting enough high-quality pumpkins wasn't a problem. Worry bubbled up inside of her at the thought of going to the castle. What if she ran into _him_? Part of her was secretly hoping this would happen, but the rest of her firmly told that part that it was being stupid. She just needed to deliver crops. '_Leave the senseless flirting to Luna_' She thought, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in her stomach at these thoughts. '_A Prince of all people!_' She scolded herself suddenly. '_You couldn't fall for a farmer or fisherman or something normal because that wouldn't cause enough trouble! _Nooo_, it had to be your stepsister's future husband and what's more you can't go an entire week without bumping into him somehow!_' With that inner rant out of her system, she went back into the farmhouse to find Luna.

Before she could take more than two steps inside the house, Candace ran into her, knocking them both to the ground. If that wasn't odd enough, she was grinning, not her usual shy smile, but a big, toothy _grin_. "This is the best day ever!" She squealed, picking herself up off the ground.

"How come?" Angela asked, though she already had an idea.

"Julius wants me to meet him at his house and then we're going to Flute Fields for a picnic!" The bluenette exclaimed, but a second after her face fell. "Oh, what will I wear? What if he's going to tell me he just wants to be friends? Should I make the food myself or will he? Oh, this is awful!"

The rancher chuckled as she stood back up and put a reassuring hand on her stepsister's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Cand. I'm sure everything will go great."

"Oh, I hope so," The shy woman said, hands clasped in front of her. "But I, um, better get to work on the food. I hope he likes it. I've been working, er, really hard on my cooking skills..."

"Don't worry about it. I bet you he'll love it!" With that, she left left the blue-haired woman to prepare for the picnic and worry over every little detail in the process.

"Luna?" Angela called, knocking on her younger stepsister's bedroom door. "I'm coming in."

She found Luna sitting in front of her vanity mirror, applying make-up. There were grey shadows under her eyes and she had a sickly colouring. In her deep, blue eyes there was a glimmer of worry instead of the usual confidence. The brunette looked at her sister in concern. Lately, the pinkette was becoming more and more stressed. Was she the cause? Guilt welled up inside her. What if, through her associating with the Prince, she was causing her stepsister's distress? Sure, she and Luna had never gotten along, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty. Luna had wanted to marry the Prince for so long, could she really rip that dream apart? '_No._' She thought with a heavy heart upon catching a glimpse at her reflection in the pinkette's mirror. '_And I probably won't even get the chance._'

"We should be heading off soon," She commented, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

"One minute," Luna whined, carefully applying mascara to her left eye. "I have to look my best for Prince Gill."

She glanced up at Angela through the mirror, gladly noticing she was still wearing her dirty farming clothes and no make-up. She sighed in relief. She couldn't afford to be out-done by her stepsister. She still found it so hard to believe that kind, caring Angela could be so devious! How did she manage to get to the balls so quickly? And the clothes! How could she even afford the dress she wore to the first ball? If she wasn't her rival for Gill, she honestly would have been impressed. Yes, as astounded as she was at Angela's sneaky ways, she was determined not to let her win. If she didn't marry into royalty, what in Harvest King's name was she to do with her life? She had no real talents or skills and even her 'magnificent cuteness' would fade with time. Since she could walk, she had been taught to get what she wanted - no matter the cost. If that meant hurting others to get that, then it was a necessary evil, right? Regardless of whether it was right or wrong, this logic satisfied her.

Applying the last of her blush, she smiled. "Okay, we can go now."

X.X.X

Candace waved goodbye to her sisters as they left for the castle. An amused smile graced her lips as she noted how unhappy Luna seemed at having to sit outside the carriage, complaining it would 'ruin' her hair. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was time to start heading towards Julius'. Her heart soared with happiness and yet also wrenched with worry. Running inside to get the lunch she had prepared, she glanced in the mirror, hoping she didn't look utterly hideous, and said goodbye to her Mother.

"Bye Mother, I've, um got to go!"

"Candace wait! Now be sure to smile and laugh at all his jokes and _don't mumble_! You know how I feel about the mumbling!"*

"Uh-huh, yes, of course, certainly." Candace answered automatically every few seconds as her mother continued to rant, but in her mind she was rummaging through her 'Julius Fantasies' box. "Well, I, er, must be off." She sighed in relief when she finished.

The bluenette practically sprinted through Flute Fields, her basket in danger of opening or falling out of her grasp as she rushed along the dirt path. When she reached the jeweller's house, she paused to catch her breath and fix her hair, noticing happily what a beautiful day it was. The sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky; the trees were in their autumn glory, their red, orange and gold leaves twirling and dancing gracefully through the breeze. Smiling, she knocked on the front door.

"Just a second!" Came Julius' panicked reply and the sounds of several loud crashes. "OUCH!"

"Julius, is everything alright?" She called through the door in worry. What was going on? Was he hurt? She put down her basket carefully. Hesitantly, she called again while opening the door. "I'm, um, coming in..."

Stepping inside, she gasped in shock. This house was destroyed! Everything was turned over, drawers were ripped from their slots and thrown onto the floor, papers and clothes were strewn across the upturned couch and chairs.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She heard Julius say frantically from his room and more loud crashes followed. "Don't tell me I lost it!"

Slightly frightened, the bluenette knocked on his bedroom door. "Julius, is something wrong?"

Her sapphire eyes widened when she saw him. The fabulous jeweller was crouched by his bed (which, like everything else was turned on its side), in the middle of lifting up the mattress. "Eh, heh, I can explain..." He said sheepishly, smiling. He seemed incredibly nervous, very uncharacteristic for him. "I was just looking for something... It's around here somewhere!"

"Oh, would you like some help?"

"NO!" He shouted suddenly, waving his arms madly. "I mean, er, no thanks. In fact-" He took by the hands and led her outside, stopping just outside the front door. "It would be a great help if you just waited here - right here! - for a minute or two." With that, he dashed back inside to continue his searching.

'_I must have done something to make him mad and now he's using this as excuse to get out of our date._' Candace thought sadly, hanging her head.

X.X.X

Angela and Luna sat in an awkward silence for the majority of the trip. If either happened to find something to say, the other could think of no response. They simply had no common interests.

"My hair had better not be all icky after this!" The pinkette would whine every so often.

"Don't worry. We're not going fast enough for that." And so the conversation would die. The rancher didn't mind the silence, she was happy being quiet for periods of time. She glanced over at her stepsister. Luna was far more a people-person (providing those people were willing to compliment her) and was tapping her fingers impatiently on the wood of the carriage.

The slowed down as the crossed over the bridge, giving Angela enough time to spot Luke attempting to 'woo' the exotic dancer, Selena, on the quay. He had clearly taken her advice from the market to heart.

"Okay so how about this one?" Angela heard Luke ask in his usual loud manner. "Two muffins were baking in an oven and one said 'Man, it's hot in here!' and the other one said 'AAH a talking muffin!'. Geddit? Geddit?" She heard a slight giggle from the dancer, but it was quickly covered by a cough. The rancher found herself laughing slightly at the joke and (ignoring Luna's glares) stopped Amber.

Cupping her hand to the side of her mouth, she yelled. "Hey Luke! What did the farmer say when he lost his tractor?"

"What?" He answered back, taking this opportunity to stand closer to his crush. '_Good work, Luke,_' Angela thought, impressed.

"He said, 'Where's me tractor?'" The two then burst out laughing at the horrific attempt at humour. Tugging at the reins, she waved to the carpenter. "See ya!"

"Oh, so we're going now?" Luna asked sarcastically from beside her as the horse picked up its pace once more to a run. Had that idiot forgotten about her altogether? How could sharing some stupid 'joke' with the carpenter be more important than delivering her (and the crops) to Prince Gilly (and the palace)? "I'd like to be there _today_!" She complained loudly, the horse was going as fast as it could by now, but she wasn't satisfied. Scowling, she snatched the reins from her stepsister's hands. Not knowing or caring about what should be done, she pulled and shook madly on the reins.

"Luna stop it!" Angela warned, trying to take control again, they were going too fast for Luna to be messing around. Unfortunately, the pinkette took no notice and yanked sharply on the leather reins. The horse stopped suddenly and turned, causing the carriage to swerve wildly on the cobblestone path of the quay. The girls screamed and clutched desperately onto their wooden seat to stay on. The brunette winced as she heard the carriage door be flung open followed by a loud thump. As soon as this was over, she was going to utter a nice, long string of curses, she decided.

At last the carriage ground to a stop. Sighing deeply, Angela hopped off and inspected the carriage for any possible damage. Thankfully the door had not been broken when the crate fell out and was only slightly chipped. Glancing around, she noticed the crate was resting precariously on the edge of the quay, almost ready to fall into the dark blue waters of the sea. '_No, no, no!_' She ran towards it before it had the chance to topple over. She bent over, her hands just about to take hold on the wooden crate, when-

_**Splash!**_

It was dark. Navy blue surrounded her, pushing and pulling her, forcing her down to bring her back up, swirling her in circles until she could no longer tell which way was up. It battered her ears and forced the air from her mouth. Icy fingers covered her, sending shivers down her spine. She spun recklessly through the cold waters, disorientated. The current pushed her once more, this time white shimmered above her. It was all over in a few seconds.

Angela gasped for air. Her limbs felt heavy from the remnants of terror, but she ignored the sensation. Kicking her legs continuously beneath her, she managed to stay above water. "Luna!" She screamed furiously, unable to think straight. The water pushed her back and forth, closer and further from the stone wall of the quay. "What in Harvest Goddess' name is wrong with you?"

Her answer came in the form of shrieks of laughter.

Letting the waves carry her, the brunette latched onto a rock jutting out of the wall, before the backwash could drag her back again. Swinging herself up, she managed to clamber back up, water dripping freely from her. Wringing the water out of her short, brown hair, she demanded, "Why did you push me in?"

"I couldn't resist!" Luna snorted, throwing her hands up in defence. A very annoyed Angela glared daggers at her. "Here look! To make up, I even pushed the crate away from the edge so that it wouldn't fall in. See?"

With a deadpan expression, the brunette looked to where her stepsister. Oh yes, the crate had in fact been moved. However, it had only been moved an inch or two. "Thanks," She mumbled dryly. She shivered as the autumnal breeze blew. This was going to be a long, _long_ day. '_Hey,_' She thought in a half-hearted attempt at optimism. '_At least it's sunny._'

X.X.X

"That snotty, ugly, vain, little b-"

"Do you want me ... to seal your mouth?" Wizard threatened. His companion could curse like a sailor at times, a trait that aggravated him to no end.

The grey-haired woman pouted. "No," She finally admitted. "Why does it matter, anyway?"

"No cursing in my home," He stated firmly, then added quietly. "Not that you'd even know it was mine..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Witch demanded, springing to her feet.

"You practically ... live here these days!" He retorted.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't like it! And besides," She grabbed his shoulders and forced him down to her eye-level. "How else am I supposed to know what's happening to Angie?" She smiled evilly.

X.X.X

"Ready!" Julius called, bounding out of his wrecked home with a grin. Noticing his girlfriend looking sadly down at the ground and fidgeting with her skirt, he asked. "Is everything alright, sister?"

"Oh, I, um, I'm fine," She responded hesitantly, picking up her basket. '_Maybe this means he doesn't hate me...?_'

"Well then, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and the two headed to Moon Hill.

Opening her basket, Candace spread the red-and-white chequered mat across the grass and started taking out the food.

"Candace, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." Julius began, scratching his purple hair. '_Oh no, here it comes!_' She thought in worry. '_He's going to say he just wants to be friends. I know it!_' "I-"

"I understand!" She shouted suddenly, louder than she had intended.

"You do?" Julius asked, turning his head to one side.

"Of course!" She nodded fervently, feeling her heart breaking. "I completely, er, understand."

"Well that's great!" He exclaimed, smiling. The bluenette felt tears sting her eyes as she looked down. Julius reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I thought I'd lost it this morning. It was just in my shoe wardrobe."

The shy woman looked up for a moment. "What? B-b-b-but! You! I! I-it doesn't!" Her eyes widened and she stuttered and stumbled over the nonsense she was spewing. "I-I mean, we, er, b-but-"

"Aren't you going to give me an answer here?" The jeweller asked with a flirtatious wink. It was all too much for the poor girl. She gave a small nod, before the world around her turned to black.

Sighing in mirth, he caught the woman as she fainted and put her down gently on the mat. Sitting down beside her, he looked again at the object in his hand. Yes, he decided with a smile, he had made a good choice in searching for the blue feather.

X.X.X

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Angela just needed time to stew in anger and self-pity. Luna sat quietly, trying to ignore the water running towards her along the seat. Soon enough they reached their destination. The brunette was still soaked; her long green top clung to her skin and her boots squelched awkwardly with each step as she carried the two crates out.

Struggling with the heavy weight on her arms, she took a good look at the castle. It's tall walls were made of grey stone. It was three storeys high and very long. The rancher involuntarily let out a whistle in amazement, not having the time during the first ball to truly appreciate the size of the building. She looked at the marble staircase leading up to the castle with sorrow. '_All those steps..._' She thought miserably. Adjusting the weight of the wooden crate in her arms, she started towards it. '_I will look like a body-builder after the second crate!_'

"Luna would you mind helping?" She grunted, halfway up the staircase. It was becoming too heavy for her to carry on her own. She looked down at her stepsister, who was sitting at the foot of the stairs, filing her nails to perfection.

The pinkette gave her a sour look and huffed. "Fine!" She stomped childishly up the steps and placed her hands daintily under the box, barely supporting it. '_Gee, thanks so much!_' Angela thought sarcastically.

The two continued up the steps at a snail's pace. Upon reaching the top, they placed it down in the threshold, much to the brunette's relief. She shifted uncomfortably in her wet clothes, feeling like a fool. Where was the woman from the market? Servants scurried in and out of the hall, some carrying decorations and costumes, others with buckets of soapy water and sponges while complaining about the state of the hall. Two figures were leaned against the far wall talking in hushed tones about something that, judging by the looks on their faces, was of vital importance. The man had strawberry-blonde hair and was dressed in a black shirt with a wine-coloured apron. The woman wore a black maid's outfit and had bright orange pigtails. '_Aw!_' Angela couldn't help but think at the couple.

"Well? Where is this woman?" Luna asked, stomping her foot. Angela shrugged, having no clue herself. "I'm going to go look for her." The pinkette declared, running down the steps into the castle.'_And maybe Prince Gilly too!_' She added in her mind gleefully.

The petite woman sped through the hall, nearly knocking over several poor maids trying to scrub the marble floor. Up ahead was an ornate archway, designs of Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess carved with great care and detail into the shining white stone, it seemed almost as if they would come alive any minute. She felt like a child once more compared to the massive height and width of the arch.

Upon stepping through it, she entered the Throne Room. Her blue eyes lit up as she pictured herself sitting in one of the thrones, her hands clasped around the dark mahogany arm rests, settling back into the velvet cushions, wearing a golden crown atop her perfectly styled hair and a long, silk gown. Yes, that would be heaven. '_No,_' She corrected herself. '_That _will _be heaven._'

Frowning in concentration, she decided on her next path. Should she go up the stairs, through the far door or the one on her right? Half-way through a very serious 'eenie meanie minie mo', her problem was solved.

"Gilly!" She squealed in delight, rushing up and tackling the poor, unsuspecting Prince to the ground. She propped herself up on her elbows and grinned at him. "What are you doing here? Can you believe that we would run into each other? It must be fate!"

At that moment, Gill was cursing his luck. He wasn't safe anywhere from those girls! Scowling, he forced the pink-haired banshee off of him. What was her name again? Lola? Lilly? Luxie? Loonie? Luna? He stood up and brushed off his immaculate clothing. "Can I help you?" He asked dryly.

"Why, yes!" She chirped in reply, slinking her arm through his. "You can be my date for the next ball."

'_Harvest Goddess help me!_' The blonde begged sorrowfully, trying to think of a way out of this mess.

X.X.X

Meanwhile, Angela was just after bringing the second crate up to the top of the steps. She had stopped twice going up the steps so as not to drop it.

"Ah good. The pumpkins have arrived." The rancher smiled when she saw the woman from the fair walking towards her with two servants. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Angela Browne," She replied politely. "And yours?"

"Ms. Nancy Moon," The strict worker responded curtly, nodding, her tight, brown bun bobbing slightly. "Is there any reason you are wet, Miss Browne?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing the puddle forming beneath the girl.

"Fell off the pier," Was the embarrassed reply. The woman's eye twitched and she sighed.

"Come to my office and we shall get you your pay." She spun on her polished black shoes and snapped her fingers, the two men lifted a crate each and despite their muscular physique, a strained look came onto their faces.

"Sorry," Angela mouthed back at them, following Nancy. Now Angela knew she should have been paying attention on where the fellow brunette was going, but she couldn't help but look around in awe. Everything was so decorated and intricate from the curtains to the ceiling that she couldn't help herself. "Wow," She exclaimed breathlessly, looking at the portrait of a former Queen. She had beautiful, platinum blonde hair and kind, sapphire eyes. It was so detailed, it was near lifelike. The brunette swung from side to side, giggling as the large, blue eyes followed her movements. Stopping, she stepped closer to the painting. '_She must have been nice,_' She thought idly, her fingers gently tracing the outline of the woman's face.

"Admiring the picture?" A voice behind her asked. She froze, her fingers outstretched. Her eyes widened like a deer's when caught in headlights.

"I, uh... Yes?" She replied hesitantly, turning around slowly. She felt oddly similar to child found stealing cookies. She gasped in shock as she realised she had been caught by the King.

"A lovely painting, isn't it?" He asked cheerily, chuckling at her astonished face.

"She's beautiful," The brunette mumbled with red cheeks, eyes fixed on the expensive crimson carpet. It was so much easier talking to people with your face covered! "Looks kind too."

"Oh, yes!" The short King nodded. "Gilligan was heart-broken after she passed, he couldn't understand why she wasn't buried in the family graveyard, but this is what happens when one marries an innkeeper and not royalty," He shrugged, but his beady eyes showed sadness. "He would visit her so often, you know."

Angela nodded in painful understanding. Then a frown came onto her face. Something about that seemed ... familiar. She felt as if her mind was taunting her, holding some memory just out of her grasp. She shook her head in frustration to banish these annoying thoughts. "You wouldn't happen to know where Ms. Moon's office is, erm, your highness?" She asked, curtsying clumsily.

The plump man laughed heartily, waving off her pathetic attempt at decorum. "Of course! I'll show you the way!"

***Tangled reference :D**

**Also, I know there's a story about Gill's mother but I (sadly) can't read Japanese so I made up my own.**

**A/N: IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG! The characters just love having more lines! Witch refuses to be left out in most chapters (which means Wizards tags along for the sake of it) and poor Candace is so sweet, I feel bad if I don't squeeze her in somewhere! Luna's added in to cause some conflict and so I end up with a chapter double the length it was supposed to be! **

** Well, at least we got a little insight as to Luna's … questionable behaviour, Candace got engaged and Angela got soaked, what more could you ask for? Don't answer that XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Angela and Luna returned home in silence, the former confused by her stepsister's absurdly large grin, but thought it wise not to comment. After taking Amber back into the barn and taking over her harness, Angela went back into the house to make the dinner. She turned her head to the side in confusion when she noticed her elder stepsister sitting at the table, in a daze. Her eyes were glazed over and her were folded neatly in her lap.

"Candace, is everything alright?"

The bluenette nodded and said in a distant voice, "Everything is fine."

Angela was getting very confused and slightly worried by this point. "Did something happen?" She probed.

Candace looked at her, her eyes still glazed over and dreamy. In a breathless voice, she whispered, "I th-think I'm engaged."

In the blink of an eye, she was being hugged the life out of by her stepsister who was exclaiming, "This is fantastic! Superb! You're going to get married!" The shy woman still seemed in a state of shock and sat vacantly throughout the rancher's exclaims of joy. Suddenly, Angela paused and let the bluenette go. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Wait. He didn't get you pregnant, did he?"

X.X.X

The house was filled with excitement for the remainder of the week. Lucinda was having a fit in deciding what dresses to buy, both for the ball and her elder daughter's wedding. Candace and Julius had opted for a very short engagement, giving Angela more reason to tease her sister about her 'pregnancy'. They were to be married half-way through the following week and an ecstatic Lucinda had decided that Luna should be the Maid of Honour. None of the three girls seemed too pleased about this arrangement but chose to keep their mouths shut. Luna was happy for her elder sister, hoping she would be the next of the sisters to marry, not knowing her brunette stepsister was secretly (and reluctantly) thinking the same.

Instead of picking out a costume for the next ball, Luna spent most of her time in her room, thinking. Lucinda had warned her to have dealt with her rival by the next ball, but how could she do that when she had no idea how she even got to the ball in the first place? By all means it shouldn't have been possible, unless she was getting someone else to pick her up, but still, how could she get the dresses. The pinkette's mind wandered down these same paths over and over, attempting to find some definite answer, but was ultimately met with none. '_This is insane! You'd swear it was magic!_' She exclaimed one night, banging her head off her vanity desk in frustration, not realising how right she was.

'_Maybe I should just give up..._' She thought dejectedly. Being sister to the Queen, it wasn't that bad a thought. She could still have power, influence and perhaps she could meet someone else, someone who cared for her, at the balls... No, she inwardly sighed. She had gone too far to give up, she had been planning this for so long, wished and dreamt of that golden crown for far too long to throw in the towel because things were beginning to get tricky. Not to mention what Mother's reaction would be. She rested her head in her hands, it wasn't supposed to get this out of hand. When she and Angela had gone to the castle, she thought her plan would work. She had hoped that being rude and pushing her into the sea would be the final straw for the brunette. That she would finally snap and say something revealing on the spur of the moment. How could she keep something so big secret without letting something slip, Luna would never know. She slapped her hand against her forehead and groaned. '_This is such a mess._'

X.X.X

The morning of the ball, Angela awoke to a small white envelope landing on her face. She sprung up in shock before calming. '_A letter?_' She thought in confusion. '_For me?_' Sure enough, her name was written across the front of the envelope in elegant, old-fashioned writing. With a raised eyebrow, she gently ripped the top of the envelope, careful not to damage the paper inside. She unfolded the parchment and read over it with an amused smile quickly forming on her face.

_Dear Angie,_

_ You're coming over to my house this evening at around five. I'll meet you at the edge of the __forest in case you get lost. Say you're making a delivery of crops or having a sleepover something. Speaking of which, bring over some blackberries while you're at it; I have a craving for their berry-goodness. Anyway, back to the point: Don't be late or get lost or get attacked by raccoons or something stupid like that. Oh! I almost forgot! Bring those water balloons and that cool watergun you bought too! ...Don't ask how I know about those._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Beautiful, Almighty and Powerful Witch Princess_

_PS: Wizard says hello. _

_PPS: That was a lie. He actually said I'm being idiotic for doing this, but unlike SOME STUPID, UGLY, ANNOYING PERSON, I'm trying to be polite. _

The brunette couldn't help but giggle at their antics. She had to admit, the two magic-users were really beginning to grow on her, despite their childish bickering. She sometimes wondered if there was something _going on_ between the two. She shrugged, it wasn't her business. Anyway she had to think up a decent excuse. She slipped the letter under her pillow and bit her lip in thought. The most believable excuse that came to her was one that caused her to hesitate. This would be very expensive on her part, but then again, it would be wonderful to see the look on Candace's face. She would feel so proud watching her stepsister walking down the aisle in- '_Yes! It'll be worth it._' She grinned as she set about her morning routine.

X.X.X

After she had tended to the crops, the rancher walked back inside the barn. Smiling at all the livestock so happy to see her reappearance, she went over to the butter maker. She carefully dragged the machine slightly to one side, revealing a small hole dug into the compact earth floor. Reaching into it, she removed an old, worn, patched, rough bag. She had kept this a secret for many years, saving it for a bad harvest or if there was an emergency. Although a part of her felt doing this was wrong, it would make an excellent wedding present. Smiling, she placed it into her orange rucksack and put the butter maker put into its previous position.

X.X.X

As Luna finished her lunch, she noticed, through the window, Angela saddling up the horse - what was it called again?Amy? - and leaving in the direction of the Garmon Mines, her large, metal hammer was sticking out of her rucksack. She frowned sourly. She turned to her mother who wore a suspiciously wide smile as she finished her meal. This was not supposed to happen. Not today. Worries flew threw her mind. How was she supposed to discover the brunette secret if she wasn't there?

"Mother," She began in an unamused voice. "Where is Angela going?"

The older woman smiled as if she held the greatest secret in the world. Her large, sapphire eyes glanced to the bluenette who sat beside her who was obviously day-dreaming. "That, my dear, is no concern of yours," She teased, though smugness laced her words.

"Well then!" Luna exclaimed, her voice raising in proportion to her irritation and worry. "When will she be back?" She demanded.

"Tomorrow," Her mother replied nonchalantly. "She's staying at a friend's home. I wasn't aware she had any."

The pinkette's chair make an awful scraping noise as she pushed it back. Her fists clenched, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The loud noises seemed to break Candace from her euphoric trance that she was so often in the past week. "W-what is, um, wrong with Luna?" She questioned, blissfully unaware of the dark emotions raging inside her younger sister.

X.X.X

After a stop at the jewellers, during which Julius had babbled incessantly about bridesmaid dresses, Angela and her horse slunk back through Flute Fields, careful not to be in view of the farmhouse. '_Ooh, I am so sneaky. Sneaky, sneaky, sneak-ay!_' The brunette thought, covering her mouth to hold back giggles. She was feeling particularly giddy today, assuming the object in her bag was the cause. Soon they had reached Fugue Forest, where the Witch was grinning at them from the branch of one of the old, gnarled trees.

"You're here!" She sighed in relief. "Humans have been going in and out and in and out like yo-yos! I couldn't get a moment of peace! The sooner these people leave _my _forest, the better!" She exclaimed childishly, springing out of the tree and onto the ground, startling Amber. The horse seemed to dislike her and was neighing in distress. Rolling her large, orange eyes, the sorceress rubbed the horse's nose gently, calming it slightly, though it still seemed to distrust her. She shrugged. "Pfft, stupid horse, why would it think I would hurt it? Raccoons can't seem to get enough of me!"

Angela just smiled and shook her head before she and her horse were lead through the thick forest, avoid the area in which the ball was to take place, to Witch's home. A shiver ran down her spine. A crow 'kaw'ed in the distance and she could hear creatures skulking outside the clearing. It was just as creepy as she remembered it.

X.X.X

Angela smiled beneath her mask. Witch and Wizard's choice on costume for her was perfect as far as she was concerned. What's more, they were both coming with her to the ball! Witch had decided she wanted to get in on all the fun and had forced her poor, quiet companion to tag along. We don't even need to change clothes, she had said, grinning wildly.

"This is a bad idea..." Wizard grumbled for the fifth time, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Lighten up for once!" Witch ordered, marching over large tree roots with her head held high. She seemed in a particularly good mood this evening, though the brunette couldn't understand why. Weaving her way through outstretched branches, the grey-haired woman threw her arms up. "Here we are. I hear they have blackberry cocktails at the bar, soo..." She trailed off and licked her lips, her knees bending in preparation for a mad dash over there. However, before she could, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. The tanned Wizard leaned down so his mouth was nearly touching her ear.

"Oh no, you don't ... You dragged me into this so I'm going ... with you," He said sternly. The sorceress shivered. She scowled for a moment, before the usual sparkle came back into her eye.

"I've always wanted to know what you're like drunk!" She chimed in a sing-song voice. She took his hand and said, "Have fun, Angie!" before bounding off across the clearing.

With a smile, the brunette stepped into the clearing. The carpenters had made a very large clearing and the trees at the edges were decorated with long red streamers, wrapped loosely around branches and fluttering gently, and glowing lanterns of red, orange and gold like shining, autumn leaves. Wires ran over the man-made glade, lined with the beautiful, bright lanterns, keeping the area bright despite the darkness of night having already settled across the land. Small, quaint, round, wooden tables with short matching stools were located in the far corner from the entrance, beside the bar and buffet tables. Nearby the entrance was the stage for the musicians who were currently tuning their violins and cellos or preparing their sheet music. Some people had already arrived and were talking by the buffet, while many more were constantly streaming in. The rancher smiled as she took in the wide variety of costumes the couples wore. Some were dressed as the Harvest Goddess or Harvest King, others imitated ghosts, gypsies, witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves - there was even one woman dressed as a mermaid, though she appeared to be having trouble walking. A grin stretching across her face, the brunette had a feeling this would be a very good night.

X.X.X

Meanwhile, Witch and Wizard had reached the bar and already Wizard was regretting coming. He could be doing something productive with his time, such as reading a book on potions, or brushing up on the uses of ponata root in transformation spells, but no, he was stuck here with a childish sorceress who would most likely be drunk in under an hour. His companion had just finished ordering her drinks from Hayden. She turned to him, a cocktail in each hand and her trademark mischievous smirk plastered across her pale face. "Let's sit down," She said, turning.

She gasped as she bumped into someone, causing her delicious alcoholic beverages to spill onto the ground. '_No! My preciouses! Who dares to get in my way?_' Her mind howled in agony. She looked up to see who she had collided with, her bright, pumpkin eyes already narrowed in a venomous gaze. Her mouth opened in outrage. The person was none other than Luna! And what's more she-

"You stole my outfit!" The pinkette exclaimed in horror. By some awful luck, she was dressed like a pink version of Witch. Everything but the colours and their hairstyles were exactly the same.

"_Yours_?" Witch snorted, putting her hands on her hips and acting very dignified. "I invented this look."

"Oh really, Grandma? Are you sure your memory isn't going in your old age?" Luna fired back without hesitation, tugging a lock of Witch's grey hair.

"Oh yeah? The circus called, they want their cotton candy back!" She retorted, yanking one of the younger woman's bubblegum pigtails. The pinkette slapped her hand away and started readjusting it.

"Don't touch my hair, Granny. You'll ruin it!"

"Anything I did to it would be an improvement! You look like a walking candy cane! Do my poor eyes a favour and _tone it down_."

"I will when you discover a colour other than grey or black. Your bracelet is the brightest thing you're wearing. At least I've got _some_ colour! You look like a badger."

The two continued to glare daggers at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "You know what? You're alright," Witch admitted, patting the younger woman's shoulder. She turned to Wizard. "I'm getting myself new drinks." She waved the empty cocktail glasses as proof and motioned with her head for him to join her.

As they walked back to the bar, Wizard commented, "You two were ... arguing then laughing. I ... don't understand."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Witch smirked, before gulping down her blackberry cocktail. "I hate the girl and she stole my look, but she makes good comebacks."

Gale raised his eyebrow but said no more.

X.X.X

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" A man in a pirate outfit asked, lifting up his eyepatch as they walked along the path in the forest to the ball.

"Because you knew it was a brilliant idea," Another man in an identical costume replied hopefully. They both wore flame bandannas, eyepatches, ruffled shirts and black trousers with ripped legs. One even had a stuffed toy designed as a parrot stuck onto his shoulder.

"The theme is 'magic', Luke," The first sighed in exasperation, rubbing his temple. "Please tell me what is magical about pirates."

"Oh right," The second laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. His cat-like eyes glanced around and widened suddenly. With a toothy grin, he snapped two small twigs off a nearby tree. He handed one to his companion. "It's a wand. That's magical, right?"

"So now we're dressed as wizard-pirates?" Bo asked dryly.

"What, so pirates can't have a hobby?"

"No, I-" Bo started then furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "What I mean is..." He trailed off. "What I'm trying to point out is that..." He hung his head and mumbled, "You win."

"Don't I always?"

X.X.X

King Hamilton stood next to his only son by the musicians, waiting for the music to start.

"Why are we dressed like this, Father?" Gill asked him in embarrassment, flipping his hair.

Hamilton looked down at his own costume. "I think we look fantastic, son!" He chirped. While he could admit purple or blue skin and star antennae were not the epiphany of cool, he was actually rather proud of the sunglasses he and gill wore. "The ladies _love_ sunglasses," He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and striking a pose.

"Couldn't you have let everyone come in normal clothes instead? I look like a fool."

"Yes, but this is more..." He leaned closer to his son and started waving his arms creepily. "Mysterious. The ladies _love_ a man with mystery."

Gill was about to retort but didn't get the chance.

"Stop right there, alien scum!" A voice shouted form behind them.

**Important announcement: I'll be gone for three looong weeks, so the next chapter will be ages away. I'm also sorry for all the errors that are undoubtedly scattered throughout the chapter. I put off my packing so I'm really in a hurry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**


End file.
